Great Grandpa Cap
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: There's another death in the Parker family leaving Peter without any relatives... or so he thought. Extensive research done to find any living relatives finds some interesting information leading back to WW2. Apparently he does have a relative who is shockingly able to look after him.
1. Chapter 1

**To all those reading The Secrets we Hold, I've not given up on it, I just need to get in the swing of writing again and hopefully this will do the trick**

**This order of events:**

- **Captain America: the first avenger**

- **Amazing Spiderman**

- **The Avengers**

- **Iron Man 3 (Although pretend this was in January of 2013)**

- **This is set around March 2013 (no idea why)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or Captain America nor any character mentioned from the marvel universe. I do not get paid for writing, I just like to manipulate the characters for some non profit fun and entertainment.**

* * *

"You know, Gwen, you look beautiful when you're concentrating." Peter Parker mentioned as he brushed some of her hair that had fallen in front of her face, covering it from his view. Gwen Stacy was sitting on her floor with a needle and thread in hand, stitching up a cut on the right hand side of Peter's bare chest as he leaned on her bed.

Gwen stopped with her had in mid air and gave a small giggle.

"You know Peter, you get very distracting when you talk." Gwen replied imitating the same breathy voice Peter had just used. Peter gave a low laugh. It was only a light one because otherwise it would hurt his stomach more or break his stitches, and then Gwen would be mad. Peter raised his hands slightly in surrender and let Gwen's hands work their magic.

Within ten minutes, Gwen made an expert knot to finish of her work and cut off any extra medical thread.

"You know," Gwen said as she started putting bloody things away, "I'm not a doctor, you should probably see a professional when you get hurt like this."

"Yeah," Peter said putting on a smirk as he watched her clear up, "but none of the doctors are as pretty as you."

Gwen sat back down on her floor and Peter grabbed her left hand and started tracing patterns in it.

"Nor," he continued, "do they have such soft hands."

Gwen grinned as she drew her hand away and then smacked Peter softly on the head.

"Just stop making this a regular occurrence! Soon there won't be any part of your chest without a scar on it!" Gwen huffed half seriously.

"Oh come on!" Peter groaned, "It's only the third time!"

"In a month!" Gwen finished pushing away from Peter.

"Come on! This one was an accident!" Peter cried trying to pull her back.

"So was last time apparently!" Gwen muttered.

"I was up all night trying to finish that stupid history essay in for today only to find out it's in for Monday! I then had to fix my costume and there's a really interesting article on gamma radiation that Dr Banner put up recently, apparently he's started researching again." Peter explained. Gwen gave him a long look before collapsing in front of him again, just not so close.

"I was half asleep when I took on those thugs, and I didn't expect to run out of web fluid mid fight either!" Peter complained. Gwen gave a laugh.

"Today just really isn't your day, is it?" she giggled sympathetically. Peter gave a pathetic moan hoping for more sympathy and maybe a sympathy kiss. No such luck. That moment the apartment door could be heard opening and the click clack of the now widowed Stacy's heels echoed through the single story flat. Then there were the lighter foot falls of Gwen's younger brothers running through the house which only Peter's super hearing picked up until they stomped closer to the door.

"Go!" Gwen whispers urgently.

"Gwen?" her mother calls.

"Quick, go!" Gwen repeats before pushing Peter to the window.

"Gwen?" another call.

"Now!" Gwen whispered loudly as she pushed him out the window. Peter stole a quick kiss before hiding from view as Gwen shut the window. Peter heard part of the conversation going on inside the house as Gwen conversed with her mother and he sorted out his suit and then put the mask on.

He felt the tear where an idiotic accident had allowed his adversary to put a blade into his side and cursed silently as he realised it would be another late night stitching up the rip. Thankfully it was Friday so he could sleep in. He only had to be awake to go to a birthday party for himself celebrating 17 years of his life gone by. He was sure he could be awake by at least 3pm if Aunt May didn't hover.

* * *

About twenty miles outside of New York Steve Rogers was parking his Harley Davidson outside a comfortable looking B&B. He had been searching through archives of where his beloved Peggy had moved to after the war. Today had been the most depressing day of his search, not because he had come up with a blank, but because he had found out something. There's a saying, no news is better than good news. Right now, Steve wanted to make that his motto in life. He had found out that Peggy had a child after his disappearance. There was no record of which year but within three years of his disappearance. In the archive he had looked in there had been no further information on the child, only that Peggy had died 50 years later from an unknown illness. He guessed that he could go and ask Fury for help, use SHEILD resources to look into what had happened to her and her child but he didn't want to, he liked doing it the old fashioned way.

With that in mind, Steve grumpily stumbled into the small B&B in hopes that the owner/s would not recognise him and he could have a hassle free evening feeling sorry for himself. As it turns out, they knew who Captain America was, they were just clueless on who Steve Rogers was. Steve went to his single bed room and lay in the plain white room. Other then the brown carpet, this room would have reminded Steve of a hospital if he was paying attention. He was bored. He couldn't get a proper job because he had no house, no previous occupation (unless you count being Captain America) and lord forbid he learn how to use the internet or other modern devices. He would need a mobile number and an email address to even fill out the application form, that was, if he didn't have to use the internet to find the form in the first place.

Then there was the new information on Peggy. She had a child! She had moved on without him and now he finds out she's dead! Steve wished he could just go back in time, be unfrozen within a day of that fatal crash. No, he wanted to go back to just before Bucky's death, he wanted to change that, stop his best friend from dying. Everything seemed so complicated in his head. Then Steve looked at his watch. He had been mopping for over an hour!

_No!_ He thought to himself, _what's happened has happened, I can't change that, I can only live with it. I'll adapt. As for Peggy, I'm glad she's moved on, it means she was happy! All I ever wanted was for her to be happy!_

After settling each of his nagging thoughts, Steve closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep on top of his bed in the clothes he had entered in.

* * *

Peter was right when he thought he would sleep in... that was until aunt May decided to give him a wake-up call.

"Come on, Peter, up you get!" she cried through the door,

"Mmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn" came the mumbled response of Peter. He burrowed further into his duvet to drown out the noise and enter the bliss of sleep that he had just come out of. Unfortunately he heard his door swing open and the sound of his shutters being opened. Even through shut eyelids and a thick duvet, Peter was sure it had gotten brighter.

"Mmmmmnnnnnnn." He moaned unintelligently again. He heard his aunt chuckle before feeling a cruel rush of cold air as his cover was snatched away from him. Peter shielded his eyes as they accidentally burst open temporarily blinding him from the bright light.

"I don't care if it's your birthday." Aunt May said as she looked around her nephew's tornado destroyed bedroom. "I want you up so I can give you your birthday present and we can have lunch."

Peter peeked from under his hand to see his aunt's face. Lunch? It couldn't be that late. He then turned his wrist to look at his watch and saw that it was in fact going on 1:30pm. Peter groaned to show he was responsive of May's request before sluggishly rolling into sitting position and blearily looking at the wall opposite him. May took this as her cue to leave and dropped the duvet cover on the end of Peter's bed before leaving the room with a grin covering her face. Peter had hilarious morning hair most days.

Peter had a nice quiet lunch with his aunt. She had brought him a new one since his old one had somehow disappeared. Peter may or may not have mentioned that an extra strong villain who called himself the rhino decided to run into the large green dumpster where he had hidden his civilian clothing, school bag and precious skateboard. The school bag, the books (and the homework) were salvageable. The clothes needed a wash (maybe two or three to get rid of the smell) but the skateboard was demolished. Peter also got some new t-shirts and an expensive looking lens for his camera. He knew they were tight on money since Uncle Ben's death but apparently Ben had been planning to buy the lens at some point so May just fulfilled a dead man's wish. Peter was grateful and gave her a smile.

Once lunch was over, Peter explained that he wanted to go and test out his new skate board and tested it all the way to the abandoned warehouse where he learnt the extent of his powers. He then webbed his skateboard, civilian clothes and shoulder bag into a hidden hole in the ceiling, just in case, made sure he had extra web fluid and then left to have a birthday swing through the streets of Manhattan.

Peter whooped as he flipped through the air; enjoy an afternoon workout with the breeze rushing through the lightweight spandex.

After stopping two robberies, one on a convenience store and one consisting of a young lady being parted from her handbag, Spiderman headed back to get his belongings before skating home in high spirits.

"Today is a good day!" Peter exclaimed when he charged through the door. His aunt moved into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about and got a peck on the cheek from her relative. He then squeezed past her and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before propping himself onto a counter.

"I take it you had a good afternoon." Aunt May stated rather than asked.

"This-" Peter raise the skateboard, "is a thing of beauty! And the camera lens – I won't need to Photoshop most of my work! It already looks like a perfect piece of art."

"I'm glad you like it, now, get of my nice clean counters and go and get changed, you're going out with Gwen in an hour and knowing you, you need to scrub rather ferociously under those armpits!" May exaggerated with a small smile before whacking her nephew out of the kitchen.

"I do not smell _that_ bad!" Peter retorted as he spun round to face his aunt. She raised an eyebrow. Peter took a whiff of his underarm and then dropped his arm. Gave her a you-are-right look and headed upstairs for a much needed, much deserved, warm shower.

* * *

Steve had gotten bored of lying in bed after half an hour and decided that, if any further leads on the life of Peggy Carter came out cold – which they did – then he would enjoy a pint of beer at a local pub, which this town was not lacking. He sat in an old fashioned pub which looked and smelled like it hadn't been refurbished or properly cleaned since the 1940's. The only feature that seems to have been added in the last twenty years was the television, but even that looked like it was the first model of coloured TV. Currently, the news was playing with that annoyingly loud anchorman J Jonah Jameson. He seemed to have become obsessed with this guy who called himself Spiderman. To most normal people, it looked like the guy had done a good job, stopped a robbery or something. To Jameson, Spiderman had conducted the robbery he had supposedly stopped. It was all very confusing and so the dear old captain stayed out of it and just focused on the taste of modern beer. He stayed sat there being quite unresponsive for three pints before his attention was drawn back to the news. Apparently Tony Stark was expanding his eco-friendly energy thingy. Steve couldn't be bothered to focus on the long words, he just knew that it gave electricity and energy to the Stark tower (which was being rebuilt) and now it seemed that Stark was ready to share it with the world. He guessed that Bruce Banner probably helped speed up the process of figuring out finer details and building up Tony's confidence. After the Loki incident, he seemed less keen to work on that project but it appeared as though all that had passed. One thing he did know was that Tony had, for some reason unknown to Steve, blown up all his Iron Man armours.

* * *

An hour later Peter was clean and smelling fresh. He was going out to see a film with Gwen, not because he spent every living moment (or at least most of them) with her, but because he didn't actually have many other friends. He was getting on with the new guy at school, Harry something or other – Harry Osborn – but not enough to go out with for a birthday thing. Maybe another time.

Anyway, Peter said goodbye and goodnight to his aunt. He bid her not to stay up waiting for him and then left 'walk' to Gwen's house. By most other people's standards, Peter was running late, for Peter, he was going to be too early.

_Ah, the troubles of having spider powers_. Peter pondered as he flung towards Gwen's apartment building. He landed outside the front and texted Gwen. The door man of her building didn't seem to like Peter and glared at him while he waited. Finally Gwen came down and rushed over to Peter. Peter then dragged her unceremoniously around the corner and away from the glaring eyes of the scary doorman before he allowed himself to appreciate how beautiful Gwen looked this evening.

"You understand that you look stunning this evening. It is supposed to be my night, but you outshine me." Peter commented with sarcastic hurt dripping in his voice.

"Well, at least I know I've accomplished something." Gwen said smiling and taking Peter's hand before they walked together towards the cinema. Peter raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "I've had your aunt take your money out of your wallet so I can pay and make it your night."

Peter frantically started patting his pockets until he located his wallet and lo and behold, there was enough money for a taxi fare if he became desperate. Peter cursed under his breath before he noticed Gwen was staring at him with a small smile.

"Fine, you win this round." Peter mumbled before smiling as the two of the nattered along the way.

The film was a comedy, not a lot of romance with lots of jokes. Afterwards they went out to a little Italian and had a great meal. Sods law came into play though. Gwen was wearing a white topped dress with a navy blue bottom and Peter had a white shirt. Both ended up with red stains from their meals of spaghetti ragu and spaghetti pomodoro. Finally, Peter left Gwen at her apartment building and walked back the thirty minute walk to his road, only to be stopped briefly when he saw a police car parked outside of his house. There was also an ambulance and a fire truck as well as a large crowed. Peter ran forwards to investigate what had happened only to stop when he saw the scorch marks through the window.

He didn't need to be told what happened, he already knew.

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It appears I will be continuing this story... It may or may not have had something to do with the 12 or so reviews I received in less than 24 hours. Instead of responding to them all, I thought you would rather I updated sooner, so here is your update. An absolutely massive thank you to everyone who reviewed or fav/followed this story! You've made my discombobulated morning/day a bit more enjoyable.**

**Also, this story won't be a romance, I just needed a way to start it and Gwen seemed like the right way to go. If you like her though, she'll make a few more appearances.**

**I don't know the protocol if all your family is dead but for the sake of the story, if I get it wrong, just go along with it.**

Time slowed down for Peter. He wasn't truly sure what happened next, it was all just a slow motion blur. Someone had noticed him in the crowed as the boy who lived in the house. He was pushed forwards through the crowed and ended up in front of a tired looking police officer. The man asked him some questions, Peter wasn't sure whether he had answered them or not but from what he remembered, the man nodded occasionally and then he was put in a police car before being driven off.

At some point that evening (or maybe in the early hours of the next morning) Peter ended up in a chair in a warm office. He was sure he had heard at least five "It'll be ok son" or some variation in one hour, he wasn't really paying attention, and there had been loads of people squeezing his shoulder or giving him a pat on the back. It never really registered. A female civilian clothed officer sat in a comfortable chair across from Peter and spoke in a soft, patronizing voice while staring at Peter. He couldn't hear a word she was saying, he just wanted her to shut up and let the floor suck him up.

"Mr Parker?" a voice came through the abyss. "Peter, are you ok?"

Peter looked up and saw it was the female officer. He wanted to scream at her, shout that everything was not ok. Last year his life fell apart but he had been fixing it. Now his life shattered into fine dust before it was scattered in a wild blizzard. No, he was not ok.

In response though, his face stayed impassive and let her figure out if he was ok or not. Peter hadn't cried yet, he couldn't, he wasn't sure why.

The female officer, Susan (her name was on the Starbucks coffee on the desk behind her), put a 'comforting' hand on his knee.

"I'm not sure how much you've taken in Peter." Susan said, now she sounded genuinely comforting, "Your aunt's death was an accident. The evidence points towards the oven blowing up and causing the fire. Your aunt was standing next to the oven; her death was instant and painless."

Peter looked into Susan's eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. As far as he could tell, she wasn't and the thought of an instant death for Aunt May was comforting. Peter felt a tear welling up in his eye and gliding down his dry skinned face. His nose started to run so he sniffed. Susan reached for a box of tissues and Peter took it to hide his face and clear the tears.

"Do you have any family you can sta-"

"No." Peter's voice cracked, "No, she was my last one – my last relative."

He didn't want to see the sympathetic look in Susan's eyes. He let the tears flow smoothly down his face now. The dam had broken and there was no stopping it. His eyes were hidden by his hair that now covered his damp face.

Peter heard the scarping of a chair and then the sound of a door opening and closing. He knew Susan had left. Peter let some chocking noises escape his lips.

He wanted – no – he needed someone to blame, but there was only him. If he hadn't gone out that night she would still be alive, right? Was he laughing at one point in the film as his aunt burnt or was he taking a bite into a meatball. Maybe he was kissing Gwen. Was it unfair for him to have such a good evening while his aunt prepared for her death? Was she cooking dinner? Had she just watched something on TV and gotten bored. Could he have prevented?

These questions swam around Peter's brain, crashing into senses violently causing him to sob harder. Ten minutes later he couldn't cry anymore. He was drained emotionally, he felt more tired than doing an all-nighter as Spiderman. He was now a shell. Susan came back in with a uniformed officer and introduced him. Peter didn't hear a word of it. He then found himself sitting in a police car again with the officer from Susan's office. He was led into a building and found himself on a vaguely comfortable bed and hid under the cover, just as he had done less than twenty four hours ago, this time, no one was threatening him with stealing them.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point that night, Peter's eyes had drooped and he had fallen into a dreamless sleep. No matter how many hours had passed (and by the position of the sun signalling midday) Peter did not feel like he had slept. Within seconds, he remembered the events of last night and gripped onto the duvet like it was a life line. No matter how much he squeezed, he couldn't hear Aunt May complaining at him to get out of bed.

There was a knock on the door and Peter's head slowly emerged from its hiding place. It was the officer who had driven him here.

"Good morning Mr Parker. Would you like some breakfast?" the officer asked. Peter shook his head. He really did not feel like eating at this moment. He then looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. The policeman noticed him looking around his room.

"You went into shock last night Mr Parker -" Peter cut him off in a hoarse, dry voice.

"Peter." He croaked. The officer looked confused. " Mr Parker resembles too many dead men in my life."

The officer nodded understandingly.

"Well Peter, as I was saying, you went into shock last night. You were unresponsive and we didn't want you to do anything impulsive. I had to get a wheelie bed to take you from the car." The officer stated. He then took a seat next to Peter's bed. "My name is Officer Mark. I don't know if you picked that up last night. Anyway, we've paid for you to have this bed for twenty four hours but we should probably head off soon. I just needed to see if you were responsive."

Peter nodded as if he understood. People still sounded mostly like mumbles to him.

"We're going to find a children's home for you but we're tracing your family tree back to see if you have any living relatives. If we find anything, we'll be sure to inform you within a week."

Peter vaguely understood what was being said. He didn't want to cry again but the thought of leaving his house and living with strangers did not sound good. Mark realised he wouldn't get any verbal response from Peter so he continued.

"We can head over to your house and pick up anything salvageable. Anything you want to keep will be put into storage until you are of legal age to possess it again."

Peter nodded once more and then made to get out of bed once he located the on-suite bathroom. Mark stood up after noticing Peter's goal, said he would be back shortly and then vanished.

Mark came back ten minutes later and all Peter had had the energy to do was wash his face, rinse his mouth and use the toilet.

"The firemen say it's safe to enter your house. Are you ready?" Mark asked. Peter looked around the plain room, he felt oddly attached even though he had barely been conscious while in it. He then followed Mark out and went for another ride in a police car. He noted that this was the first time he was sitting in a front seat and not in the back like a criminal. If Mark knew who he was, he might throw him in the back, only this time, he would have the intention of treating him like a criminal. Spiderman was still unpopular in the world, especially with the police force. They blamed him for Captain George Stacy's death. The public was just getting accustomed to the idea of Spiderman and then that annoying anchorman J Jonah Jameson decided to ruin it all by saying he was a villain.

Peter then noted sadly that his aunt didn't actually know what he did most of the time. He had lied to her and never made up for it. He wasn't sure if he was felt happy or sad about that. He was sorry that he never got a chance to say sorry for lying all the time and coming home beaten up at stupid o'clock and then saying 'I'll explain later' but instead, he would avoid her.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when the car pulled to a halt.

"We're here." Mark said sadly. Peter reluctantly looked up and saw his house. At first glance it looked normal. Then, he noticed all the burn marks, the wet wood where the fire hose had violently tried to put out the roaring fire. Peter sighed before commanding his unwilling to get out of the car. He walked into the house and Mark followed a few feet behind.

Peter inspected the sitting room and then made his way to the kitchen. He felt tears role into his eyes as he saw his aunt's previously clean surfaces scorched and burnt. The house normally smelt nice, it smelt of home to Peter. Now that smell was overridden by the smell of burning and scorched material. Peter wasn't sure how long he spent staring at the kitchen, trying to accept that this was where his aunt died, before he moved out of the room and to the stairs. Peter saw that Mark had put boxes by the front door for him to fill. There were three in total. He decided to start filling them. He looked at the shoes by the door. One old pair had been burnt but Peter didn't care. He pick two pairs of non burnt trainers and his coat and two jumpers lining the wall on coat pegs. Under one particular blue jumper sat his aunt's navy cardigan. It had a lovely broach in it which Peter delicately removed before carefully sliding the broach in his pocket. It had a little owl sitting on a branch. The owl had bright stone eyes. Uncle Ben had bought it for her for their anniversary five years ago and she was rarely seen without it.

Peter then made his way upstairs. The floor felt weak under his feet so he trod carefully. He made it to his room and noted that his duvet was still unmade, his room was still a disgrace but there was a whole by the bottom of his bed that looked into the kitchen underneath made by the fire. Peter looked around his room deciding what he wanted to take. There wasn't much. Peter left the skateboards stacked up on his wall. He took a few bits of clothing, he could sell the rest. He snuck his box of Spiderman equipment from under his bed as well as his dad's old brief case and logically put them at the bottom of one of the boxes before dumping clothes and underwear on top. He then put his laptop in one of the other boxes after he filled the first one. He put his camera and its new lens on top and some of the pictures from around the room, some framed, some not. He then grabbed a few knick knacks from shelves and off his table before feeling that he didn't want anymore and then he paused. He saw a bit of brown paper poking out from under his pillow. Peter lifted his pillow and saw that it was an envelope. Peter picked up the letter. But didn't open it. He kept holding it.

He then moved through the rooms to his aunt and uncle's room. He wanted to take something other than just his aunt's broach. Finally, he decided to take his uncle's favourite shoulder sling bag to which he attached the broach. A bit of both of them, he decided, he slid the envelope he was holding into the bag. Then Peter felt a craving for one more thing so he made his way downstairs.

"Have you finished?" Mark asked unemotionally.

"I was wondering if I could retrieve two things from my aunt." Peter stated. The thought of taking something from her dead body made him shiver.

"And what would that be?" Mark questioned.

"She was wearing a necklace, just a plain silver chain with a gold wedding ring on it. I would like that and her wedding ring to add to the chain." Peter explained.

Mark looked like he was thinking for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"I'll see what I can do." He said before turning away to make a phone call.

Peter left Mark to make his call and wandered around down stairs. He still had one box to fill if he carried his jumpers. He really couldn't think of anything that he would miss. Don't misinterpret this, he would miss everything, nothing stuck out to him as something he would cry over if he didn't take it.

Within five minutes he was sat by the door just begging to leave. He didn't want to be in here anymore. Mark then came out of the kitchen.

"We can pick up your items from the morgue." Mark stated before offering to take a box. All the boxes were pretty heavy so Peter indicated to the lightest one and took the two heaviest ones like they were nothing. He heard Mark grunt at the weight and put his boxes in the trunk before stepping aside for Mark to do the same. He then, spontaneously fan into the house and ran upstairs and grabbed his most prized possession at this point. His skateboard. He ran back down, careful not to fall through the delicate floor and out the door. He almost caught his uncle's bag on the door on his way out. He then climbed in the car with the skateboard on his lap. Mark climbed into the driver's seat and took his place.

Mark pulled out of his parking spot and drove down the road. They reached the morgue too quickly for Peter's liking. He wasn't ready to see his aunt so he stayed waiting in the car while Mark retrieved his items. Mark was back within five minutes and handed Peter a sealed see-through bag before driving to their final destination, the children's home.

Peter opened the bag and slipped the necklace out into his hand. He unclasped the chain and put Aunt May's ring on to join Ben's. He then put the necklace on and hid the chain under his shirt. This was going to be a hard adjustment but Peter would do it, for them.

**What is the American 'of age', when you inherit things? In Britain it's 18 but is it 21 or something?**

**Did this chapter reach expectation? **


	3. Chapter 3

**33 reviews and I'm only on chapter two! How did that happen? Not that I'm complaining, I love you guys, your support is making update asap! Sorry, I was helping with a short film for the British Heart Foundation today so I didn't update sooner!**

**Remember, Aunt May's death was on a Saturday, Peter moved into the home on the Sunday.**

**Enjoy J**

Captain America stayed in the little town where Peggy had lived out the rest of her days. He found her tomb stone and mourned before heading back for one final night at the B&B. He wanted to go on a road trip tomorrow, just tour America, go back to places he had once visited in his time and see the changes, maybe find old friends, if any still lived.

The next morning, Steve paid for his room and the service with a generous tip. Fury had been kind enough to reopen an old bank account of his that had been gathering dust and interest for his whole time in the ice. It was a rather hefty sum, still nowhere near the billions that Stark owned but enough for a comfortable life for a decent part of his life in this modern age.

Steve and his Harley Davidson were on the road once more. He was driving before ten am and out of town before half past. Although there were traffic laws to abide to, once Steve found a long dirt road he went as fast as the old girl could take him and let the wind rustle his leather jacket, freeze his gloveless fingers and destroy his perfect hair. It was wonderful. His mind became clear and he became free of his worries. There was no modern technology, no modern dressed people and nothing that told him that he was out of his time. Fantastic. He had been driving for over an hour when he came to a larger town then the one he had previously been in. If there was one time he had used SHEILD resources for, it was to find out where his old friends lived. He found a man he had severed with called Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan. He knocked on the door, half praying the information was right, half hoping it was wrong. Steve waited for half a minute before he heard shuffling. Then, the door swung open and there stood a grumpy, grey, wrinkled old man.

The man looked up about to speak, by the look on his face, Cap half expected him to complain about disturbing him. Then the man gasped, like he had seen a ghost.

"Been a while Dum Dum." Steve greeted with a smirk. Timothy looked like he might have a heart attack. Given his age, Steve was scared he might.

"C – Cap?" Tim stuttered. Steve nodded and then, within seconds he was engulfed in a hug. Steve felt the man's shoulders shake and knew he was crying. This guy was not one for a sob fest but it seemed like he needed it.

Finally Tim pulled away.

"No one's called me that in years!" Tim announced randomly. Steve grinned and Tim smiled back. He then gestured for Steve to come in. He lead the way to the living room before muttering for Steve to make himself comfortable.

Steve looked around. By the seat Tim sat on were whiskey bottles (most empty), a few beer cans and one empty bottle of white wine.

"Still drinking then?" Cap questioned raising one eye.

"I went to Ireland after the war, found some new drinking partners, nothing like the wimps we have at home. For once, someone, other than you, could drink me under the table! It was a great challenge." Tim proclaimed proudly. Steve rolled his eyes before putting on a nostalgic smile.

"It's good to see you again, old friend." Steve said.

"I we talking age old or time old?" Tim questioned before muttering, "If it's about my age then you're just showing off you poncy prick!"

Steve's super hearing picked up the quiet muttering.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those old crones who waves their fist at young people shouting dumb things like get off my lawn." Steve almost begged.

"Youths are too radical these days, always drinking, thinking they're better then everyone!" Tim defended. Steve burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Tim, you did that! You were probably worse! You cannot complain about youths drinking, you were sharing stories of a drunk childhood around the pub table after drinking five pints. Five pints was when you turned honest!" Steve laughed.

Tim wanted to protest but then saw that any argument he made was invalid. Finally conversation changed and they nattered on about the good old days.

"So, what's the old gang up to?" Steve finally asked. Tim's face fell, his eyes turned gloomy.

"I'm afraid they're all gone. Only Falsworth made it to the end of the war. He then died two years ago from lung cancer. You remember, he used to smoke like a chimney. As the years past, he didn't improve." Tim mumbled as he remembered the past. Steve's face turned to a similar gloomy expression.

"Did he live nearby?" Steve asked.

"No, no. He kept travelling until he could travel no more. Then he was buried in Washington, his last place of residence." Tim explained, he glared at the floor as if it was the reason for all his friends' deaths.

Steve then changed the conversation to Tim's life after the war, all he had done, the women he had met. Life in general. Tim became a little more optimistic as conversation drove on. They talked into the late hours of the night. Then, Tim offered Steve a room for the night and they went off to their separate beds. Steve left early the next morning. He found out where his old friend James Falsworth was buried and headed in that direction. He knew the drive would take a while, maybe a few days if he took a longer, more scenic route.

By the time he arrived, it was Wednesday. He had been on the road most of the day. It had been fun but now he saluted his friend and then sat down and told him about what had happened since he had been unfrozen. He then reminded the gravestone that he had said all that smoking would give him an early grave. He wanted something to respond but not even the birds chirped in response. He sat there in silence for who knows how long before a loud sound of music, it sounded like something Tony listened to, came blasting from his duffle bag. Steve sighed before finally getting up to stop the noise. Maybe this time he would answer the phone without breaking it or somehow hanging up before he could answer it.

He succeeded!

"Rogers." He announced formally.

"Captain, I think your road trip is over. We need you to come in."

**Dun dun dun! Okay, don't worry, I'm already writing the next chapter. Before I finish, tell me what you think! I know it was a random filler chapter but I needed to add more on Cap.**

**Also, I do not live in America, I do not know almost any names of towns or cities. Then again I live in England and my geographical knowledge is still limited...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a disclaimer for any chapters past, present and future. I do not own any of these characters, they have their own respective owners, I just write about them for non-profit enjoyment.**

**Wow! Eight reviews in 3 hours! Thank you! Here is your reward, tomorrow, it's the big meet or at least more Pete ;) **

**Enjoy!**

Fury had apparently had someone close by. The driver of the SHEILD jet claimed he was just in the area but after Steve glared at him, he admitted that Fury may or may not have had him under surveillance and that if Steve heard that information, it wasn't from him. It took just over an hour and a half to get to the hellicarrier. It still floated above America with Fury's protective gaze watching over it.

When Steve entered the control room he saw Fury watching out of the large window.

"Director Fury." Steve said in greeting to catch the man's attention.

"Captain." Fury said as he turned around. They shook hands and got over the pleasantries as they walked to Fury's private office.

"So, what was so urgent I had to cut my holiday short? I thought you wanted me to connect with the changing world I am now a part of." Steve commented. He held too much respect to Fury to judge him, the man would obviously have a valid reason.

"Someone has been investigating the family tree of Margret Carter, also known as Peggy Carter." Fury stated bluntly. Steve sat there in shock. Of all the things he thought he had been called here for, he would never in his wildest dreams of expected to hear that.

"Director, I looked into her death I did no-"

"I'm not talking about you." Fury cut in. Steve stared at him blankly. He had no idea where this was going.

"What do you know about Carter after the war?" Fury asked.

"She had a child within three years of my disappearance and died from an unknown illness a while back." Steve replied. Now he was becoming sceptical. What did any of this have to do with him?

"You were frozen in June 1946. On the 20th of January 1947 Katherine Carter was born. In 1966, at the age of 19, Katherine married Tom Parker and that same year Ben Parker was born. Four years later, in 1970, Peggy had another grandson called Richard Parker. In the year 1990, Ben Parker married a woman called May. Three years later, his younger brother married a woman named Mary. In 1995 Peggy Carter died and a year later Peter Parker was born to Richard and Mary Parker. In 2001 Richard and Mary died leaving their only son to their childless in laws. In 2012 Ben Parker was shot dead. Last Saturday, May Parker died in a house fire." Fury explained. Steve sat their dumbfounded. He still couldn't understand how any of this was relevant to him. He was already doing the maths when Fury broke his thoughts.

"Carter had her one and only child within nine months of your disappearance. The DNA matches, she's your daughter."

Steve wanted to say something. Anything. His mind was drawing up blanks. Fury let all the information of the last two minutes sink in. All those births, all those deaths, they were from his family. The family he had never seen, the one that had passed without him knowing it existed.

Finally, after what felt like hours of deafening silence, Steve found his voice again.

"I – I checked the records, it said that Peggy didn't know the father." He stuttered, all this confusion was hurting his head.

"It was never put in the records. Officially, Katherine Parker nee Carter had a blank space on her birth certificate where her father's name should be." Fury confirmed. Steve just looked even more confused. Fury sighed before continuing. "Steve, what do you expect would happen to a child if someone thought they might have the super serum bred into them? What would happen if your advancements had been passed down?"

Steve started to understand but his brain was still processing too much to work at normal capacity so Fury filled in the blanks.

"This child would be experimented on. She would be taken away from her mother by scientists, kidnapped by villains. If word got out, she would never have a normal childhood." Fury explained.

Steve completely understood what he was being told but it still hurt that he was never officially a father.

"Did – did she ever know her true heritage?" Steve questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe Carter told her – your daughter when she was older, when she wouldn't go telling everyone." Steve nodded, that sounded responsible, it sounded like a Peggy idea.

Then, something from the family tree Fury had just detailed stuck out at him.

"You never mentioned Katherine dying!" Steve said sounding hopeful. Fury instantly felt guilty for leading Steve on.

"She and her husband died in a car accident in 1999." Fury added. Steve instantly looked horror stricken. He had no family, they had all come and gone while he slept! His last family had died while he was around, if only he had learnt this a year earlier!

As if Fury could read his mind he started talking again.

"There is one member of your family left." Steve looked up in surprise and then went through the family tree that Fury had told him about in his head.

There was a pause and then Steve noticed the glitch in the tree, the one thing that didn't add up.

"Peter." He whispered. Fury nodded.

"He's currently at a children's home in Manhattan. He'll be there for basically a whole year, when he turns 18... that is, unless you step in." Fury announced. He was eyeing Steve cautiously, trying to read the man's expression. Steve just looked surprised.

"But, you said my name wasn't on the record, I'm not stated as part of that family?" Steve was growing confused again.

"The official birth certificate is locked up. A false one stating no paternal figure was handed over to be put in the records." Fury explained.

"So, I would be announced as Katherine's father ergo, I would have the right to claim Peter under my guardianship?" Steve asked, he didn't want to get his hopes up but he could feel something brewing in his chest.

"Yes, well, sort of." Fury said, Steve looked confused again. "The social workers would need to see that you are fit to take care of a child, not that a seventeen year old needs much. They would need to see that you have a house and enough money to support yourself and Peter."

Steve's hope was snapped once more and he looked depressed.

"I have no house, I have no job and I have no idea how to care for a child, especially a teenager." Steve complained.

Fury, however, did not look so down trodden.

"I've been meaning to contact you for a while. Stark renovated his tower that was destroyed; he gave it a new name though. It's called the Avenger's tower and has a floor for each of you, I'm sure one of your spare rooms could be renovated as a room for Peter. As for income, you have enough money to secure you both for a while. All you need is a way to keep that going." Fury finished suggestively. Steve looked cautious.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked.

"Come and work for SHEILD." Fury said bluntly. "We'll pay you for defending New York against Loki and his army. We'll give you a starting salary. We won't give you many missions and they won't be long so that you can spend time with your great grandson but it'll keep your income steady and insure that you have guardianship over Mr Parker."

"What if Peter doesn't want to come with me though?" Steve asked, scared from entertaining the thought.

"If he says no then he says no. The likeliness of him saying no is very minimal though." Fury pointed out.

"When can I see him?" Steve asked gaining his composure.

"I'll get a meeting set up for Friday, that gives you time to think this over, think over what you're going to say and get used to your new home. Along with that, you have to explain this to Stark." Fury said with a small smirk.

Steve nodded. He thanked Fury and went to start his new life, as a guardian and an official SHEILD agent.

Maria Hill rang ahead and informed Pepper Potts, Tony's CEO, girlfriend and life organiser of Steve's planned arrival so that no one was shocked when he turned up.

It was around five in the afternoon when Steve arrived at the tower. He had been dropped off at an abandoned warehouse by the same SHIELD jet that had taken him to the hellicarrier. It still had his bike inside and he used that to drive through the ever busy streets of New York.

Once he found an area to secure his bike, Steve stood and looked at the impressive building that towered over New York.

_At least it doesn't look as ugly as it used to_ Steve rationalised. He had to push through a few people camping outside, hoping to glimpse at a famous Avenger or see the amazing Tony Stark himself. The Captain was so happy no one recognised him out of costume. Since he was expected, the security guard let him through and he walked into the ground floor. All things considered, the place looked pretty homely. There was a nice carpet, comfy seats and a friendly face smiling at him as he walked over.

"Hi Captain Rogers. I'm Pepper Potts, pleased to meet you." Pepper greeted as she stuck out her hand. Steve shook.

"Hello ma'am. Please, call me Steve. And the pleasure is all mine." He replied. Pepper smiled. He was such a gentleman, maybe him being here would rub off on Tony.

"Call me Pepper." She replied and they both smiled before Pepper moved over to the lift. It sprung open before she even had a chance to call it and out stepped the one and only Tony Stark.

"Capsicle, long time no see." Tony said practically shouting. Pepper rethought her previous notion of Tony ever become more like a gentleman, it was never going to happen.

"Stark, nice to see you again." Steve said honestly.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." Tony said leading them back to the lift. It was abnormally large Steve noted. Then again, trying to fit Thor in a normal lift would have proved a challenge, let alone with anyone else.

Once the lift started heading up Tony turned to face Steve.

"I see you have met the wonderful and astoundingly amazing Pepper." Tony said casually. Pepper blushed slightly and Steve gave an acknowledging nod. "Well, at the moment, it's us three and Bruce living in the tower." Tony explained.

"How is Doctor Banner?" Steve asked.

"He's good, no episodes yet, he's got a firm lid on things. He seems to have lightened up a bit. I think he's enjoying the labs." Tony admitted.

"No thanks to Tony." Pepper muttered, "He keeps prodding Bruce but thankfully the poor man is in control and is one of the few who can handle Tony's behaviour."

Steve smirked slightly at the banter.

Finally the doors pinged open and they stepped out into a living room with several doors.

"This is your floor. You have a kitchen, sitting room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. If you need anything, ask Jarvis, you might remember my AI."

"Hello." A random voice said from somewhere in the room.

"We have a communal kitchen and sitting room on the fifth floor, yours is the seventh. We normally have dinner together but feel free to be Johnny no mates if you so wish." Tony finished. Pepper lightly elbowed him.

"Is there a gym nearby?" Steve questioned. He felt like he was asking for too much already.

"We have a sparring room on the tenth floor, a simulations room on the eleventh and a normal gym – with plenty of punch bags – and a swimming pool on the twelfth floor." Tony counted off.

Steve nodded slowly, it was very impressive.

"Anyway," Pepper interrupted, "we'll leave you to settle in and then you can join us for dinner if you want. We'll call you down."

"Thank you ma'am." Steve said bowing his head slightly. Tony and Pepper moved back to the lift and Tony waved as the doors closed behind them.

Steve wandered around his floor – he couldn't get his head around that expression. He owned a floor of a large building. Not many could claim that. Even less could claim that floor was in Sta – Avenger's Tower. The sitting room had a soft red carpet. There was a large flat screen TV. Like most other Stark tech, it just looked like a flat piece of glass but it could do a lot more than just look pretty. There were three sofas in a horse shoe facing the each other and with a view of the TV. On further investigation, Steve found that the sofas had a lever which allowed you lower the back of the seat and a foot rest came out. He promised himself to take advantage of that feature. There was always one thing he loved about modern technology, it made life more comfortable if you ignored the confusing hand held or even just complicated tech. In the middle of horse shoe was a rectangular wooden coffee table that went no higher than knee height. There were two remotes on it. Steve had no idea how to use either of them or what they did so he thought it best to just leave them and find a good book instead.

One wall was just glass looking out at a spectacular view of New York. Steve thought that if there were any fireworks, this would be the spot to watch it from.

Following that, behind one of the doors in the room was a rather nice kitchen with a stove and microwave with too many buttons. There was a table in the middle of the room with four cushioned chairs around it and a fruit bowl filled with oranges and bananas and apples. There was even a pineapple. Steve checked the fridge and found a mixture of snacks, readymade meals and then ordinary fish, meat and veg. There were also assortments of drinks on the shelves in the fridge door including orange juice, apple juice, beer and, of course, milk.

Steve found the two bedrooms. They looked practically identical. The walls were white washed and the floor was a simple light blue carpet. There were no decorations or pictures; he guessed that Tony expected him to fill the room. It also had a standard wardrobe, chest of draws and a bedside radio with a television opposite the bed.

The bathroom was in between the two bedrooms. It had a large shower, a sink with mirror and even a posh looking bath. There were soap bars in the appropriate places as well as hand towels and a normal towel. Steve later found a cupboard with a washing machine and dryer and spare towels.

Tony had thought of everything!

Steve then thought of who would hopefully be living here. Would this be too much or too little? Would Peter want to live here or would he stay at the home?

Steve then remembered what Fury had said. He would have to tell Tony at some point, and soon! Steve decided to not worry about it; he would tell them all at dinner. With that thought he went and unpacked before taking a nice relaxing shower.

At around seven pm Steve almost jumped out of his skin when the voice of Jarvis pulled him away from Middle Earth and out of Tolkien's literary work.

"Mister Rogers, Mister Stark is asking if you are coming down for dinner." Jarvis passed on. Steve evened out his breathing before replying.

"I'll be down in just a moment." Steve replied before he was left in silence again.

Steve rolled up off his bed and went to the lift.

Dinner turned out to be take away Chinese. Steve wasn't complaining, the duck chow mien was absolutely delicious.

He had seen Bruce Banner before he sat down and they had gone through the pleasantries before being interrupted by Tony and ordered to sit down. They had sat and said what they had been up to since they watched Loki and Thor disappear to Asgard while Pepper sat and listened, interested in what everyone had to say, even Tony, though she'd never admit it.

"What's up Capsicle?" Tony questioned as they started getting through the last of the meal. Steve put on a confused expression.

"What are you on about Tony?" Steve questioned knowing exactly what Tony was getting at.

"Let me rephrase that, what's wrong Steve?" Tony asked in a more serious tone of voice. Unfortunately Steve knew he couldn't put the inevitable off any further.

He sighed, thinking how to phrase this.

"I may have mentioned a woman named Peggy Carter from back when we were at war." Steve started. Two out of three people nodded. "Well, after I left she had a kid, that kid had kids and then they had a kid."

Tony was looking confused, _why should any of this bother Steve? If he's got family he should go and see them!_

"Well, it turns out, Peggy died, our daughter, Katherine died with her husband, then their youngest and his wife died. They had a son. He went to Katherine's eldest son and his wife. Now both of them are dead. I have a great grandson who I plan to take in. Can we live here?" Steve blurted everything out. He didn't know how else to phrase it, there was no easy way.

The three other people at the table sat in shock. Pepper was the first to regain her senses.

"Of course!" she cried. "I mean, you would have to share a floor but it's big enough and you have two bedrooms. I don't see any problem in it."

Pepper then nudged Tony who then nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I just have one question, is that the only reason you came back? So you could take in this kid?" Tony asked. He made it look casual but Steve could sense a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I've been thinking about what I'm going to do next for a while. I could never keep travelling or I'm doubtful about my luck on the job market. I didn't know this was up for offer until Fury called me in and explained my great grandson's situation." Steve explained honestly.

"So you did it for a bit of both then? To see us and get your relative in your custody?" Bruce asked in confirmation. Steve nodded. Tony relaxed and accepted that answer.

"So, what's he like?" Tony asked getting back to the meal.

"I don't know." Steve honestly remarked, "I'm meeting him on Friday. I know he's just turned seventeen and his name is Peter."

Tony looked like he was about to say something obnoxious or dumb but Pepper beat him to it.

"Well, I look forwards to meeting him." Pepper smiled kindly. Steve sent her a grin in return. That hadn't gone so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now, would you rather I respond to reviews or update? I think you want an update right?**

**Enjoy :)**

Peter was living life in a daze since Saturday. He hadn't been allowed to go back to school yet, he had been shoved in a home and he had just been told he was going to meet a great something or other who was potentially going to be his guardian. It was Wednesday today Peter found out in surprise. He wasn't sure he remembered Monday or Tuesday passing, like I told you before, life was a daze.

There was no one exceptional in the house that stood out to Peter. Seven other people lived there with two house parents patrolling on a rota. Four of the residents were guys and three were girls ranging from nine to seventeen. They had said hi, they had tried to include him in their conversation and they had left him alone. Most of them knew the need to mourn, the others had been shoved in enough homes to know that Peter just wanted to be left alone. He didn't even have enough energy to go out as Spiderman.

Peter came out of his fogged up brain when he processed what the house parent had told him about five minutes ago – he had a relative left! Then again, it was supposed to be his great something or other, the guy (or girl) was probably an old coot who was hunted down and being guilt tripped to take him in. Peter then thought of running away. If his great relative had somehow survived then they must have extraordinary powers, everyone in the family died: his parents, his grandparents and his aunt and uncle. This person deserved to live. Then again, Peter could just say no and not bother going. Peter guessed he just had to wait.

Peter sat in his room, his three boxes of things were still untouched on stacked in a corner of his room, well at least, his shared room. There was a bunk bed up against one wall and a chest of draws up against the other with a single window looking out onto the street on the third wall and a door into the dull, dirty corridor on the forth.

Peter shared a room with a kid named Vince. Vince seemed nice, he was a bit boisterous and with Peter being a constant downer at the moment, he spent most of his time in his friends' rooms. Peter was perfectly happy with this and welcomed the silence. Peter crawled to the end of the bed to the corner were all his belongings were stacked and pulled his uncle's bag into his lap before lying bag down and fingering the owl broach, it was so smooth yet so detailed. Peter rummage through the content. Aunt May had never gotten round to clearing out the bag, it would have hurt too much. Peter found his uncle's daily planner. It had parent's evening dates filled out and dinner dates with aunt May and other friends. Peter slammed the book shut, he didn't want to go into a further depression. He then found the letter that had been under his pillow. It had aunt May's handwriting scrawled on the front and it smelled of her hand cream. Peter took a deep breath before opening the card and saw that there was a folded up A4 piece of paper with half the page filled out in big hand writing.

_Dear Peter,_

_Happy Birthday, I know I've said it 100 times today but I can't believe you're all grown up. Now I know I should be confronting you, talking to you face to face, and if, when you finish reading this, we can talk if you want. I just thought this would stop any awkward confrontations or anything like that. Anyway, back to the point. I know what you do in your spare time, I wished you would stop lying to me but at the same time I don't want you to. If you're anything like your father, you're stubborn. You won't stop this even if I beg you. I know you're Spiderman. Before you ask how I figured it out, it wouldn't take Sherlock to guess. You come home with bruises, you've turned the washing a mix of blue and red and every time the vigilante is on the news you either come home with bruises or come down to breakfast with bruises. I also went to check on you at three in the morning and your bed was empty but the window was open. I'm not sure if I'm happy with your extracurricular activities but whatever you choose, I'll support you and keep shouting at that rude reporter!_

_All my love,_

_Aunt May._

Peter stared at the letter, May had known? And she was alright with it? This took a huge weight off his chest, his aunt knew and understood! For some reason, this made Peter look forward to Friday and meeting his relative.

Friday came too quickly for Steve. He didn't sleep well last night, the nerves were eating into his stomach. He didn't know why he was so nervous! Either Peter would want to live with him or not. It was just – I don't know – Peter was a part of him! He had had a daughter! Peggy had never married, she had stayed faithful to him! The thought made him giddy. Finally it was morning, an acceptable time to do a morning workout. Instead of going to the simulations room or hitting countless punch bags, Steve opted for the pool and dove in to start off his forty five minute workout.

It was eight o'clock when he had finally got the smell of chlorine out of his hair and he was dressed for breakfast. His meeting with Peter was at nine so he headed downstairs for a breakfast of porridge and then he would head off.

"So, how far away is the home?" Tony asked as Steve tucked into his breakfast.

"Half an hour away." Steve said before swallowing another mouthful.

"Car or walking?" Tony pestered.

"Car." Steve announced and then he felt dumb. He didn't have a car and Tony knew it!

"Well then, when do we leave?" Tony asked grinning; he knew he had caught him. He would get to meet the Cap's great grandson, cool! He knew that Steve knew this too from his expression which easily showed that he was trying to hold back a groan.

Peter woke to his roommate, Vince, shaking him awake.

"Come on dude! You're getting out of this hell hole! Nancy told me to get you up, your meeting is in ten minutes." Vince shook harder. Peter moaned in response and then rolled out of bed before realising what Vince had just said; TEN MINUTES?!

Peter sat up and ran to the bathroom. He tried to tame his unruly hair before giving up and brushing his teeth, he couldn't be bothered with breakfast. That meant that Peter was ready within eight minutes and downstairs by nine. At the bottom of the stairs stood Nancy, the parent on duty at the moment.

"Cutting it close, Parker." Nancy noted before fussing over Peter's hair and the creases in his t-shirt. Finally she gave up and led him to an empty room with only a plain table and four chairs surrounding it. It was one of the conference rooms where potential parents might come in and adopt a child. Peter never thought he would see the inside.

Nancy left Peter to his nerves and Peter sat in the chair with his back to the door. He looked at his watch and saw that his relative was almost five minutes late, maybe he/she wasn't going to show! Maybe they didn't want him anymore! For the next minute and a half those sort of thoughts buzzed around Peter's scientific mind until the sound of voices became louder outside as they approached the door. He heard someone gripping the door and didn't turn around to see who might come through.

Tony was being a pain, they had left over ten minutes late and now he was shooting down the streets above the speed limit! They were going to get caught and then they would be even later. Steve kept his jaw clamped so he didn't bite Tony's head off in frustration. He was anxious enough as it was. And then Tony went and made it worse.

"What if the kid is really annoying! I don't want to live with a kid like that. Or maybe his sense if hygiene is worse than mine. Do you think Pepper would kick him out? Maybe he won't like you, or he's gay – which would be fine by me – but how would you react when he brought his boyfriend to the tower?"

Tony went on and on and on. Steve had to use all his will power not to thump the man. Finally, as if someone above was smiling at them, they made it to the children's home only five minutes late. Steve ordered Tony to stay in the car and glared when the scientist looked like he wanted to protest. He didn't in the end.

Steve ran into the building and was met by a slightly round woman in a purple shirt and a pair of jeans. She was smiling but she looked exhausted, Steve guessed that's what lots of kids did to you.

"Good morning ma'am. I'm here to meet Peter Parker, sorry I'm late, my driver decided to take his time getting ready." Steve announced formally as he stuck his hand out. The woman eyed him cautiously.

"I was informed that Parker would be taken in by his great grandfather." The woman said sceptically.

"My name is Steve Rogers, you may know me as Captain America. I was frozen for the last sixty five years." Steve clarified. The woman went bright red, she had heard of Captain America and she had just doubted him. This was embarrassing.

"I am so sorry. My na – name is Nancy. I am t – the parent on dut – duty at the moment. Please follow me." Nancy stuttered before quickly leading the way feeling like a fool.

Steve let out a small smile. It made him laugh how some people thought he was above them just because of who he was.

They were heading towards a door at the end of a corridor when Nancy stopped.

"I just need you to fill something out before you go in." Nancy said before handing him a clipboard. Steve hadn't heard. The blood was pumping through his ears and deafening him he was so scared. He kept walking to the door.

"Mr Rogers?" Nancy said.

Steve didn't hear her.

"Mr Rogers, stop!" She said raising her voice. Steve had grabbed the door knob.

"I need you to fill out a few details before you can go in there." Nancy said. Steve looked at his hand clasping the door handle before letting go and heading towards Nancy and her clipboard. Peter Parker sat on the other side of that door, all he had to do was walk in.

"Just write your address, contact details and filled out any other questions." Nancy said.

Peter heard as the person on the other side of the door let go of the handle. Was this person having second doubts?! Peter could hear Nancy's voice on the other side of the door and then nothing. Had his only living family gone? What was happening? Peter was so scared. The analogue clock in the room ticked loudly as if taunting Peter.

Steve had finally finished answering the questions. It had taken him over a minute to find out what his number was. Tech these days was so complicated. He had no idea how to work his phone. Nancy finally stepped in and assisted him.

One question had been: _What will you do if the child starts annoying you or you lose your temper?_

Steve read and reread the question, where they asking if he would hit the boy?

He responded honestly.

_Depending on the severity of the situation, I will restrict his use of technology and his social life until I deem fit. I will also help him understand the consequences of doing ill to himself and/or those around him._

Steve then signed off and went back to the door. He handed the clipboard to Nancy and took the door handle once more before swinging the door open and holding his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

The door creaked open, both man and teen held their breaths as Steve walked into the room. Steve stood in the doorway staring at the back of the boy in the chair who seemed tense as he stared at the wall in front of him. The boy had messy brown hair and a navy blue t-shirt on. Steve had forgotten how to move. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was more like seconds, Steve moved forward. He moved to the other side the table and sat down. He and the boy stared at each other although Peter looked more confusion thinking someone was playing a sick joke and then his expression changed to complete awe.

They sat there staring.

"H – hi." Steve stammered. Beating Red Skull was easier then this!

"Hi." Peter mumbled back. It seemed like the silence came crashing down. The ice had cracked slightly. Steve gave a small smile and Peter sent one back.

"So, I'm Steve, um, your great grandfather." Steve announced awkwardly. Peter laughed a little, Steve wondered what he was laughing about and then he figured it out.

"That's going to be hard getting used to. You look like you could be no more than ten years older than me!" Peter smiled. It didn't reach his eyes but it was an improvement to staring. Steve full out laughed. It was true. He was a great grandfather and everyone would just think they were brothers, father and son if you stretched the idea

Once they sat in silence again, Steve noticed something strange about meeting the kid.

"You don't seem surprised that I'm only a few years older then you. I'm guessing you know who I am."

"Yeah, you're Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America and you were unfrozen two years ago." Peter recited.

"Most people don't know who Steve is, they just know the Captain." Steve pointed out. Peter blushed slightly making Steve even more curious.

"I – I read about Doctor Erskine's experiment to make you a super soldier. I sounded painful." Peter explained. Steve nodded.

"You must know your science. I was told the ingredients they were going to use, the process and what the result would be." Steve explained and then he laughed, "All that science went straight over my head! I was strapped onto this table and then Erskine injected me with something and I said 'that wasn't so bad'. It was the penicillin. I can't say it did much to stop the pain."

"Just imagine what it would have been like without the penicillin." Peter pointed out and Steve gave a nod, that was true.

"So you understood the sciency stuff in the super soldier experiment then?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I like science. Most people hate chemistry but I find it fascinating." Peter mumbled like he was embarrassed.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying your hobby. Who are your favourite scientists? By the way, I probably won't know any of them, just a forewarning." Steve said.

"Actually, I think you'll know them. My four favourite scientists in no particular order are Albert Einstein, Erskine, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark." Peter announced brightly. Steve groaned. Peter looked like he said something wrong and almost retracted into his mumbling, quiet shell.

"Whatever you do, please do not mention that to Tony when you meet him." Steve announced and then explained, "I'll never hear the end of it!"

Peter looked surprised; Steve got the wrong impression so he kept talking.

"I live at the Avengers Tower, previously the Stark Tower and Stark is waiting outside. He'll tease me relentless if he finds out that my relative, no matter how close or distant, is a fan."

"You – you _want _me to live with you?" Peter asked dumbfounded. He knew he was meeting a distant relative but when he found out that relative was Captain America, he was positive the man didn't have any intentions of claiming guardianship. Steve looked just as shocked. Why would Peter think that he didn't want him? Would he really drive all the way here just to say he wasn't taking Peter?

"Yes." Steve said plainly, still shocked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just – I just – I don't know, why would you want me?" Peter asked. It was such as simple question yet so difficult to answer. Peter kept talking. "Surely you've heard of the history of my – our family. Everyone dies early. It's cursed."

Steve looked even more shocked. Was Peter saying he felt cursed?

"You're still here and I'm still breathing. We're made of sterner stuff. We need to stick together." Steve reassured. Peter still looked sceptical but dropped it.

"So," Steve said breaking the awkwardness, "you were telling me about your favourite scientists."

Peter nodded slowly before continuing. He explained how he was fascinated by Einstein and Erskine. He then explained how Bruce Banners research into gamma radiation was what first interested him in that area of science. It was clear that neither had forgotten the previous conversation.

"Why Stark then?" Steve asked.

"I know that Mr Stark only drabbles in science and those kinds of experiments but his research in mechanics and the relations between science and mechanics is fascinating." Peter explained. Steve nodded and listened as Peter talked on, he was really enjoying listening to the boy, his own blood. Ten minutes later, Steve was telling Peter about his great grandma when there was a knock on the door. They both looked towards the door and Nancy walked in.

"I hope you are now well acquainted. Will you be moving in together today?" Nancy asked. Both boys looked confused.

"I thought I had to go through tests to check whether I was legible to look after Peter?" Steve asked.

"That's all been dealt with." She brushed off. It was easy to see she was just as confused about that matter but had to let it slide. Steve guessed this had something to do with Fury, he would thank the man later.

"So?" Nancy promoted. Peter looked at Steve for guidance. Steve could tell the boy was still scared that Steve was going to leave him so Steve shrugged his shoulder and looked Peter straight in the eyes.

"I will only take Peter if he wants to come with me." He said. Peter gawped before closing his mouth and staring back at Steve.

"Y – Yes please." He stuttered. Steve broke into a wide smile which Peter reflected. Nancy smiled and then led the way to Peter's room so they could gather his things. Steve offered to take two of the boxes while Peter dug under his bed to grab his skateboard.

"You know," Steve said as Peter started emerging from under the bed, "Coming to live with me means you get to meet two of your favourite scientists."

Peter bumped his head as he lifted his head which was still under the bed. He rubbed it in pain before turning to smirk at Steve.

"Are you bribing me?" He grinned. Steve grinned back.

"I might but you already agreed to live with me so I don't need to." Steve pointed out. Peter mockingly glared at Steve before he remembered who he was talking to and shuffled to his bed to grab Uncle Ben's shoulder bag ensuring his letter was hidden in the bag. Steve sighed, it was going to take a while for them both to get used to this.

Finally, Steve followed Peter down the stairs where he said goodbye to a few people, got a fist bump from Vince and got hugged by Nancy. Steve then led the way to Tony's bright red Mercedes. He asked for Tony to drive something less conspicuous but upon seeing the options, this was the best one. Tony wasn't paying attention when they got there but when Steve opened the boot he spun around. Peter stood close to Steve, already slightly attached, and put his box and skateboard into the car. Once they had put everything away, Steve got in the seat next to Tony while Peter climbed into the back behind Tony's chair. Tony spun around and held a hand out awkwardly to the backseat for Peter to shake.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark, you must be Peter." Tony greeted. Steve was surprised that Tony was being so civil – so, normal?

"Hi." Peter responded shyly as he took the hand. He mentally hit himself. He had never been this shy before. Why now?

"So, Petey," Tony said as he started driving, "what's capsicle told you about me?"

Peter glanced at Steve who looked back at Peter with a small smirk so Peter decided he was allowed to have some fun.

"Well, sir, he's told me you're obnoxious, annoying and full of yourself." Peter said in an offhanded tone. That was what he had gathered from Steve protesting about telling Tony he was a popular scientist.

Tony spluttered indignantly while Steve burst out laughing. Tony then glared at Steve with one eye while trying to pay attention to the road.

"I thought we were in a good place, Rogers!" Tony burst out in mock hurt.

"The kid's easy to talk to, honest feelings just came out." Steve quipped.

The rest of the journey was done with banter and mostly Tony trying to get Peter to talk more. Peter answered most questions but mostly he kept quiet. He was looking forwards to his new life, even though he missed his old one.

**Did I do justice to the meeting scene? Please tell me, I'm biting my fingers I'm so nervous!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So," Tony said as he drove into the underground car park. "want to meet the team? Or at least, whoever's staying with us?"

Peter wasn't paying attention. _He was under the Stark Tower!_

"Pete?" Tony said looking behind him. No response. Steve turned and saw the awe in Peter's eyes. Even in the car park, Peter was taking in every detail.

"Peter." Steve said. Peter's head snapped towards the Captain. "Do you want to meet Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts or would you rather unpack?"

Peter looked almost guilty when he considered his choices. Tony finally parked the car and both men had turned in their seats to look at the teen.

"Do you mind if I unpack first?" Peter asked nervously. He really did want to meet Bruce Banner, and Tony had nattered away about Pepper so he wouldn't mind meeting her but his head was still spinning. In less than an hour his life had changed drastically. He had found out his only living relative was Captain America. He was currently underneath and going to be living in one of the only buildings he would ever die to see. He had met Tony Stark and was going to meet Bruce Banner before the day was up. It was crazy! And here he thought being Spiderman was as weird as it got.

"Don't look so nervous kid!" Tony criticised. The man then got out the car and opened the car's boot before hauling one of the three boxes out of the car. Steve grabbed the other two leaving Peter to feel rather lost on what to do with his empty hands. Instead, he slung his bag over his shoulder and carried his skateboard in two hands to make him feel like he was being helpful. They stepped into a large elevator. Tony showed his mirth at Peter's gawping expression all over his face. Steve just gave an encouraging smile. He knew this was all weird and new but the shock on Peter's face was still amusing. Peter couldn't help it. He had to comment.

"I didn't know lifts came in this size!" he exclaimed. Tony wanted to boast or explain but decided to give Peter another shock.

"Jarvis, floor seven." Tony said to the closing door. Steve rolled his eyes; he knew Tony was just showing off. The arrogance was loud and clear in his voice.

"Of course, sir." A voice rang through the large lift. Peter jumped out of his skin.

"Oh yeah," Tony practically boasted, "That's my AI, Jarvis. If you need anything, just ask him."

Peter's jaw dropped further.

"You have an AI? Is he rigged throughout the building? And if so, is he on in the bathroom?" Peter asked. The last question was asked sceptically as Peter looked at Tony.

The door pinged and Tony and Steve lead the way out.

"Yes I do have an AI, he is rigged in every room, including the bathroom but there is only recording equipment in the living rooms. That means that Jarvis can tell you if someone is asking for you while you're in the shower and you can reply but no one can hack in and listen to you singing in the shower. Same with the bedroom. Are you interested in science?" Tony asked.

"I'm top of my class in science. I've always enjoyed it." Peter said modestly. Steve eyed him as if to remember their conversation earlier. Peter could believe that Tony would annoy Steve forever if he found out that he was one of the people Peter idolised.

"Great! Another science buddy!" Tony exclaimed. "We have a four science floors, 13-17. Feel free to drop in anytime. We have loads of toys!"

"Is there a reason they're on the top floor?" Peter asked, he knew there had to be a reason.

"Yeah, things like to go boom so might as well put them near the top where it's least likely to topple the building over." Tony explained.

"You must have strong curtains or blinds upstairs then, I mean, if the sun is glaring in, surely that can either cause a reaction or disturb the results by an increase in temperature." Peter pointed out.

Tony started explaining the quality and the material of the blinds and Steve tuned out. This was way above his science knowledge. He knew that adding heat can sometimes cause a reaction but that was about it. Then they started mentioning chemical names and Steve decided it was pointless even trying to listen in.

"Anyway," Tony concluded, "we can continue this once you're settled in. I think gramps is having a brain melt down with all this sciencey stuff."

Tony grinned and Peter looked over to his great grandpa. He had this glazed look in his eyes. He came back into focus when he noticed they had stopped talking.

"Have a nice daydream?" Tony taunted as he called for the lift.

"Very funny Stark." Steve muttered.

"Anyway, see you later." Tony said before stepping into the lift and waving at Peter followed by a mock salute to Steve. Steve just rolled his eyes and waited for the lift doors to slide shut leaving Peter and Steve in an awkward silence.

"So..." Peter started. Steve then realised he was supposed to actually _do _something.

"Oh, yes. We have this floor to ourselves. It's supposed to be one floor per person but Tony didn't plan to have you here." Steve said. He then noticed that he had made Peter a little uncomfortable so he rushed to correct himself. "To be honest, I don't want a floor to myself. I've spent one night here and it's too quiet and large. It needs more people."

He gave Peter a small smile which Peter returned.

Steve then took Peter on a tour of the floor. It was amazing! Peter listened as Steve and his very limited knowledge of technology tried to explain where things were and how they worked. With seconds Peter knew how to use the TV and even had Steve accessing the most basic channels.

Steve then showed Peter his room, gave him a towel and expressed that he could cover the walls in anything he wanted. Steve then left the room to Peter and his three boxes.

Peter slouched on his bed testing the springs. Steve seemed nice, if a little robotic. Tony was eccentric, if a little crazy and Peter was fine with it all, if a little home sick.

Peter lay down for over five minutes just staring at the ceiling. This was a lot to take in, it was starting to hurt his head. Not only that but his thoughts started to wander. He had been off school all week since he had been too emotionally ill to go. Was he supposed to go in on Monday? Would he still attend Midtown? And what about Gwen? How did he tell her _any_ of this? Question after question presented itself to Peter but one stuck out more prominently than any other: what happens to Spiderman?

Of course Peter would never consider giving up as Spidey but was Spidey on holiday/temporarily leave and about to resume work as normal or extend his break?

And did he tell Steve? Peter had this nagging feeling that he didn't want to yet. Peter groaned before deciding to distract himself. He rolled over and started unpacking his clothes into his wardrobe and draws. He looked out of the window in his room and was shocked how high up he was. If he had been afraid of heights he would be a crumpled mess on the floor. Even though he wasn't it still gave him the butterfly feeling in his stomach, especially because he didn't have his web shooters attached to his wrists.

His equipment!

Peter ran over to the box he had just emptied and saw his dad's brief case as well as his box with his costume and other essentials to his vigilante life.

"Hey Jarvis." Peter called out feeling really stupid.

"Yes sir?" a voice responded. Peter wasn't sure where to look, it felt like it was surround sound so it sounded like it came from left, right and centre.

"Is there anywhere to hide anything in this room?" Peter questioned cautiously. He was afraid that Tony would find out he had asked that and then would come snooping.

"Mr Stark has included a small hiding space behind the left bedside table." Jarvis responded.

"Will Mr Stark know I've asked you this or that I've put something inside the hiding space?"

"If you ask directly, I won't tell him you asked in case he asks a question. He will not know that you've put something in there unless you tell him or he inspects it which is unlikely." Jarvis explained.

"Then, don't tell Stark I asked for a hiding place and warn me if he is about to check my safe." Peter ordered. It still felt strange having a conversation with thin air, then again, not many could say that the air responded. Even then, in most cases you should get that checked out.

Peter ran to what he presumed was the left side and moved the table out of the way. He tapped the wall but nothing happened. Since Peter had never had a double bed before he didn't know how the left and right side worked with beds. Peter vaulted over the bed and onto the other side. He moved the small table, careful not to knock the light or radio off and noticed a square panel that was almost as high as the bed with the mattress on top and equally wide. Peter pushed on the right side of the square and there was a soft click as it slowly swung open. Inside was a vault with a scanner on the front and a handle. Since Peter hadn't done anything to create an entrance lock, he pulled on the vault door and it heaved open. The vault was a cube. It could easily fit the tatty briefcase and the box. Peter was about to shove his items in when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor of the vault. It was instructions to set the eye scanner. Peter read them through carefully before taking action. He lay flat on his stomach and activated the scanner so it knew to scan him to set the lock. Once he was sure he hadn't screwed up, Peter shut the vault and covered it up again before checking his other boxes. Once everything was in a decent place, Peter looked around.

He owned a floor with Captain America and was currently living at the St – Avengers Tower (Tony had corrected him) with complete access to Stark equipment and resources. Just think what he could do to his web shooters!

Once Peter was done he walked out of his room and into the living space he shared with Steve. Steve wasn't there so he knocked on Steve's door. There was no answer.

"Jarvis," Peter called out. "Where is everyone?"

"They are all on the communal floor on floor five." Jarvis announced. Peter thanked the AI and then called the lift.

Once Steve had left Peter's room, he stood in the living room wondering what to do. He was contemplating reading or going to the gym, maybe hit a few punch bags. Steve decided that the latter idea was the way to go so he headed to his room to get changed. Just as he took off his shirt Jarvis's voice spoke clearly in the room.

"Mr Stark wishes to speak with you on floor five." Jarvis announced.

Steve sighed before putting his shirt back on and calling the lift. Once he got down there he saw Bruce and Tony lounging on the couch.

"Capsicle, come and join us!" Tony shouted raising his glass. Steve wasn't sure what alcoholic beverage was in it but he knew it was too early to be drinking.

"Are you sure you should be drinking before lunch?" Steve sighed as he walked over.

"Nonsense. I'm sure some people consider having lunch at around eleven!" Tony argued.

Bruce stared at Steve with eyes that begged him to just leave it be. Steve gave Bruce a small nod and sat down.

"You called." Steve announced as he sunk into the white leather chair.

"Is there anything wrong with wanting a chat?" Tony asked innocently.

Bruce looked over at Steve.

"So, what's Peter like?" he asked.

"He's a really nice kid." Steve said. He was about to say more when Tony butted in.

"He likes science!" Tony cried.

"I know, Tony. You've mentioned it a few times." Bruce sighed.

"Yeah, but a relative of Cap's is good at science." Tony said like it explained everything.

"Anyway, he's a nice kid. He's a little quiet but I look forwards to getting to know him." Steve told Bruce.

"Quiet? He barely spoke on the journey home!" Tony butted in again.

"I think he's just in shock. It's one thing to hear you have a relative who's still alive after everyone you know has died and it's a whole other thing to find out that relative is Captain America." Bruce theorised. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Or," Tony exaggerated, "he was just in awe of my presence. I mean, he likes science so he probably thinks I'm awesome. What would you do if he looked up to me more then you?"

Steve groaned. Tony could sometimes be obnoxious but he was only this bad if he had drunken too much. That appeared to be the case. Tony took another swig of his drink only to find that there wasn't even a drip left. He stood up and walked towards the bar which had shelves of colourful liquids.

"I think that's enough." Steve stated firmly. The authority in Steve's voice made Tony pause.

"And why is that?" Tony asked dramatically spinning around.

"We now have a minor in the house." Steve stated. Tony didn't look convinced and was about to add to his alcohol intake when Steve continued. "If he does look up to you as you claim, what is he going to think when his idol is rat-arsed? How's he going to react when he finds out the man who he spent years idolising is not as he expected but a drunk?"

Bruce was surprised with the forcefulness in the Captain's voice but waited for Tony to react. He could do anything when he was drunk.

"Are you admitting that your great grandson idolises me?" Tony asked delighted. Although he would never admit it, what Steve had said go to him. That was seen when he put his glass on the bar counter and walked back to the sofa.

"I only said _if_." Steve corrected.

Tony raised an eyebrow, not believing him for a second but he dropped it. The three men sat in silence for a moment.

"So does he idolise me?" Tony asked. He might have dropped the subject but he was bored. Steve held in a grown and he could see that Bruce was trying to as well.

"Why is it so important?" Bruce asked.

"Because I want to know!" Tony moaned and then stared intently at Steve. "It also means that I'll have a fan in the building and have to pull my act together."

Steve sat there in a dilemma. He could tell Tony the truth and be taunted endlessly. This option would improve Tony's health and not ruin Peter's childhood image of an idol. Or he could lie and expose Peter to a drunk man and destroy his childish fantasies. Steve had been raised by a mother and occasionally experienced the temper and odour of his drunken father*. He didn't want Peter to have to have a similar experience.

"You're his fourth favourite." Steve said staring at Tony straight in the eyes. Tony spluttered.

"Fourth! Only fourth?!" Tony complained. "Who's before me?"

"Well, there's Erskine and that other scientist from around World War 2 beginning with E... What was it?" Steve mumbled.

"Einstein?" Bruce supplied helpfully.

"That's the one." Steve confirmed. He left one out just begging for Tony to ask.

"Who was the other one?" Tony asked indignantly.

"Oh, that's Dr Banner here." Steve said innocently. Tony was lost for words.

Just as he was about to come up with comeback the elevator doors slid open and out stepped Peter.

Tony was going red. He was unbelievably drunk, more so then Steve had ever seen him before, and now he was outraged. Steve looked between his friend and his great grandson. Something could go horribly wrong...

***Captain America comics in dimension Z**

**Reviews mean a quicker update. Please make me smile, reviews literally make my day and make me smile!**

**Did you like the chapter? **

**I need reviews, do you want something to go wrong or Tony to just have a hissy fit?**

**POLL ON MY PROFILE! YOUR VOTE COUNTS! It's about how much you want gwen involved.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those wondering, Erskine was the man in ****_Captain America: First Avenger_**** who came up with the super serum.**

Peter stood in the elevator nervously. He still didn't know what to do. What did he do now? What was he supposed to do with life, I mean, it's not every day this sort of thing happens. Finally the lift reached the fifth floor. The doors slid open and Peter stepped out. The scene in front of him shocked him. Captain America had a grin sliding off his face once he saw Peter sitting on a white leather sofa. Tony was red faced, standing in front of Steve with his glare moving from the super soldier onto Peter. And then there was Bruce Banner, Peter's main idol. He sat there comfily on the sofa grinning at Steve and Tony for some reason. Like the others, his gaze moved off of his friends and onto the teen with his expression changing to uncertainty. Peter stood there nervously with everyone staring at him. The elevator doors slid shut behind Peter.

"Have I done something wrong?" Peter asked cautiously while his mind raced with all the things he could have done. Tony started to storm towards Peter with his face becoming an even brighter shade of red. Steve sprung up with worry clouding his face. Bruce cautiously went onto his feet. Peter just became slightly scared. Just as Tony was about to reach Peter he tripped on a small coffee table next to one of the sofas and ended up ungraciously sprawled on the floor looking like he might cry.

Steve strode over to Tony to help him up but the man brushed him away and lay there looking up at Peter who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm your FOURTH FAVOURITE?!" Tony whined. Peter looked questioningly at the soldier who let out a small smirk. Peter was so confused.

"Sorry what?" He questioned.

"I'm your fourth favourite scientist! Why? I'm the coolest there is _and _I'm a superhero!" Tony whinged. "I want to be your favourite!"

Peter was in shock. What the hell was going on?!

"You prefer Bruce to me! I wanna be the coolest! I am the coolest!" Tony cried wriggling with frustration on the floor.

"Um..." Peter replied.

"I thought." Tony started trying to stand up in his drunken stupor, "I thought we had something special."

Tony started walking towards Peter. Steve, knowing how unpredictable drunk people could be, followed cautiously, ready to spring into action if Tony raised a hand. Bruce stood there trying to think whether to laugh or tell Tony to calm down.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" Tony screamed as he walked circles around Peter. Peter flinched into himself. This was really scaring him. Steve went to grab Tony to put a stop to all of this. He was making the poor boy nerous.

"ANTHONY STARK!" A voice cried from the elevator. All the men (and teen) looked over to the source of the voice and there stood Pepper Potts glaring at Tony. With Tony's tantrum, no one had heard the elevator.

"Hey Pepper." Tony mumbled. Steve could see the anger vanishing replaced by a little bit of fear, just a little.

"How _dare_ you get drunk like this! How _dare _you scare our guest! Shame on you!" Pepper screeched storming forwards and slapping Tony on the face leaving an echoing crack to fill all of their ears and a bright red mark on Tony's face. It definitely knocked some sense and soberness into the poor man.

"Ow, Pep!" Tony grumbled.

"It serves you right!" Pepper huffed before turning and smiling at Peter. "Hi, I'm Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark industries and ex-girlfriend to Tony Stark." Pepper greeted sticking her hand out.

It took Peter a moment to come out of his shocked stupor.

"H- Hi." Peter said gripping her hand. Bruce had a large smile on his face and slumped back in his seat. Steve, seeing everything was taken care of, went back to his seat.

"Wait, what?!" Tony exclaimed.

Pepper turned back to Tony schooling her expressions.

"Yes?" she questioned calmly.

"What do you mean _ex_-girlfriend?!" Tony cried.

Peter looked between the arguing couple and realised he was standing right in the middle of their little war. He looked around the room pleadingly for something to save him. Steve caught his eye and made a small gesture signalling him over. Peter willingly took this escape and sat next to Captain America and Bruce Banner.

"Don't worry." Bruce whispered as he saw Peter eying Pepper and Tony nervously. "They're always fighting. They'll have made up by tonight."

Bruce had only whispered loud enough for Peter to hear and Steve's super hearing to pick up. Steve watched in amusement.

"It's going to stay that way until you either sober up or learn not to scare kids!" Pepper retorted. Peter was quite lost about what was going on in the conversation now.

"By the way, I'm Bruce Banner." Bruce greeted at normal volume taking Peter's attention from all of the shouting.

Peter turned and gaped finally realising who was talking to him.

"Doctor Banner, I'm a big fan!" Peter exclaimed, now completely distracted from the argument just metres away from him.

"I've heard." Bruce grinned. Peter looked at him dumbfounded before realising what had happened. He stared wide eyed at Steve.

"I thought you said not to tell anyone or Tony will annoy you?" Peter said curiously.

"True, but the idea of annoying Stark was too good to miss." Steve admitted.

"So that's what Tony's weird antics were about?" Peter asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Bruce said. "Is Tony really your fourth favourite scientist?"

"What? No, I said no particular order." Peter tried to correct.

"But I conveniently left that bit out." Steve added with a small laugh. Bruce chuckled.

"Well, I'm honoured to find someone interested in my work." Bruce said honestly.

"Oh yeah, I was fascinated by your latest study into gamma radiation." Peter enthused.

"Wait, you understood that? I haven't decoded most of the scientific language yet." Bruce replied slightly shocked. Peter blushed a little.

"I like science a lot." He admitted.

Just then Peter and Steve felt droplets of cold water crash onto their arms. Everyone looked up and saw Pepper standing there with an empty champagne bucket. You could see how cold the metal had been by the droplets on the outside and the ice on the floor. Tony was covered in ice cold water from head to toe. Pepper looked at Tony with an innocent smile.

"Are you sober now, sweetie?" Pepper asked. Tony nodded and Pepper stormed off.

Tony waddled back over to the sofa before squelching onto the leather sofa opposite Steve, Bruce and Peter.

"That woman is scary." Tony said quietly.

"You did sort of ask for it by getting this drunk." Bruce said.

Tony wanted to glare at Bruce but he knew it was true.

"Sorry about that, kid." Tony said. He sighed. "It shouldn't matter who your favourite scientist is."

Steve grinned before looking at his companions and then back to Tony.

"Peter never admitted to you being fourth. He said no particular order." Steve admitted.

Tony sat there starring dumbfounded.

"Wait," he said slowly, "You actually lied. As in, you told a lie?!"

Peter was so confused. Steve had just admitted that Tony wasn't his fourth favourite scientist but all he picked up was the fact that Steve had lied.

"No, I just altered the truth." Steve said simply.

"But you didn't tell the full truth!" Tony pointed out.

"I am able to lie you know." Steve said.

"You, my dear boy scout, never lie." Tony butted in.

"Wait, what's going on?" Peter asked. He may be shocked who he was in a room with but he was getting used to the idea that they were all human (if a little modified) and they had normal conversation.

"Your dear great uncle-"

"Grandfather." Steve corrected

"Never lies. He says everything truthfully and is annoyingly honest. He just lied – altered the truth – whatever you want to say." Tony finished.

"I can lie, I am human you know. I just don't lie normally, I believe you should barely ever lie, if ever." Steve explained.

"No, you're a robot with a stick up your arse, a sort of nice robot on occasion but I wouldn't count you as human." Tony snorted. Peter grinned, these people were the world's mightiest heroes?

"I have just not moulded into modern times." Steve said exasperated. Peter could tell this was a recurring conversation.

"You should see him do sarcasm. He's still learning but it's hilarious." Tony laughed. Bruce snickered. Peter guessed there was a tale behind this but decided to not get into it. There was silence for a moment and Tony looked between Steve and Peter. They had about a foots distance between them and seemed tense. They had no idea how to act.

"So, what's great grandpapi going to be called then?" Tony asked. Peter and Steve looked at each other nervously although it was much harder to tell with the super soldier, he was better at controlling his emotions.

"Unless Peter actually wants to call me something different, I think Steve will suffice." Steve said neutrally.

"Yeah that works." Peter said. "It'd be too weird to even call you gramps."

Tony smirked. Bruce laughed and Steve just smiled and nodded.

"I may be in my eighties theoretically but I don't feel old enough to even be called dad." Steve joked.

Tony wiped some cold water from his eyes before realising that an awkward silence had settled in the room again.

"So, I hear you're a fan of Bruce's and my work." Tony said. Bruce rolled his eyes. Tony just had to keep talking.

"Yeah, Doctor Banner's research is one of the things that got me into science. And your work with mechanics is fascinating, Mister Stark." Peter said rubbing the back of his arm awkwardly.

"You can call me Bruce by the way." Bruce said with a smile. "And Tony will bite your head off if you call him Mister Stark."

"It was my father name, it makes me feel old." Tony retorted.

"I'll try and remember that." Peter grinned.

He stayed with the three heroes until dinner and then they stayed up talking about nothing of any relevance until ten when Peter called it a night and headed to bed. Once Peter got upstairs he changed into his pyjamas and curled under his blanket. Today had been a good day. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep which consisted of no nightmares, only blissful darkness.

**To those hoping to have Pepper tell Tony off, I was already planning it, scary, you read my mind.**

**I didn't screw up this chapter up did I?** **Please tell me, your opinions and views are incredibly important to the success of this story. To those supporting this story already thank you for your support, keep supporting it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Peter awoke that Saturday morning at around ten am. It was the latest he had slept in for a very long while, either because of nightmares, being out as Spiderman or because of losing his Aunt May.

Peter stretched and then went to the shared bathroom to have a shower. He undressed and let the warm water wash the remaining tendrils of sleep away. Peter then got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist so he could deal with the other stuff that came with his morning routine. That included staring in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He then caught sight of one of his scars running across his chest. Lizard had given it to him. This made Peter think back to what his great grandfather said yesterday.

_"I can lie, I am human you know. I just don't lie normally, I believe you should barely ever lie, if ever."_

Was Peter lying when he wasn't telling them his secret? Peter stared at the scar as if it held all the answers. He had never told his aunt yet he felt happy when he knew that she actually knew. He was brought out of his daze when a blob of mint toothpaste fell from his slightly open mouth and rolled down his chest. Peter quickly rubbed it off before spitting out the contents of his mouth and washing his face. He was careful to check that Steve wasn't in the living room before sneaking back into his own room. He had forgotten to bring any clothes in.

As Peter picked up the clothes he was going to wear, his spidey sense tingled and he moved his foot out the way as his phone thumped onto the floor. Thankfully the phone was pretty indestructible so it didn't have any scratches on it. Peter realised he hadn't even looked at it since last Saturday. The battery was dead so Peter put it on charge and left for breakfast.

Bruce was sitting with his newspaper on the kitchen counter reading about a section in politics. He looked up when he saw Peter enter.

"Good morning." He said with a small nod.

"Morning." Peter yawned.

"And how are we this fine morning?" Bruce asked.

"Good, tired but good. Where is everyone?" Peter said looking around.

"Well, I don't think Tony went to bed. I think he's trying to find a way to get Pepper to forgive him so he's locked up in his lab. That, or he's starting a new suit. As for Steve, I think he's gone for a run. He normally does a work out in the morning and if there's nothing to do he goes on a run or wanders around. He might be trying to immerse himself in modern technology but I doubt it." Bruce said.

Peter nodded, accepting the explanations he was given and started hunting for breakfast. He found coco pops and milk, memorising what each cupboard held for later reference. Bruce pointed out where to get a spoon and bowl and then Peter joined Bruce at the table. They sat in a comfortable silence until Peter finished when Bruce directed him to the dishwasher. As Peter was loading his plate someone entered the room.

"Think fast!" they shouted. Peter's Spider sense warned him of an incoming object within a second and Peter spun around skilfully and caught the offending object. He saw Tony with his arm outstretched looking more shocked by the millisecond and Bruce looking confused. For good measure, Peter then tripped over to make it look like he had no skill and it was all accidental. He only wished his falling skills were as good as his catching skills because his hip hit the open dishwasher door just before he landed. His side throbbed and he took a moment before climbing steadily back to his feet.

Bruce had a look of concern on his face and Tony was laughing.

"For a moment I thought you had some skill!" Tony laughed.

"No, just accurate timing and two left feet." Peter said hoping he sounded believable. He noticed how raspy his voice was. He had the air knocked out of him as he hit the floor. Bruce stood up from the granite table and cushioned dinning chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking towards Peter. Peter brushed him off.

"I'm fine." He grunted.

"That did not sound fine." Bruce pointed out.

"Kid, capsicle will kill us if something happened to you." Tony said as his laughter subsided.

"Seriously," Peter said standing up and ignoring the pain, "it's not that bad, the most I'll have is a bruise."

Bruce eyed him wearily before turning back to his chair. Tony shrugged and walked over to the coffee machine. Peter was about to go upstairs, he wasn't sure what he'd do but if it got him out of this awkward situation, he could live with boredom. Just as he was reaching out to call for the lift, Jarvis's voice called through the room.

"Sir, a police officer is here wishing to speak to Mister Parker." Jarvis announced. Bruce and Tony turned to Peter and Peter paled, he wondered what this could be about. Was this about him being Spiderman or if he had done something wrong in the past. Or had something happened to Steve? What could they want?

"Send him up." Tony said, his curiosity was shining openly in his voice.

"Of course, sir." Jarvis said. Peter stepped away from the lift and watched as the lift stopped on the ground floor. It then slowly started making its way up.

Peter moved to the kitchen area, nervous about who would come out. The lift then stopped on the same floor they were on. Peter held his breath as the doors slid open. Out stepped Officer Mark, the officer who had taken him back to his house. He release a bit of the breath he was holding.

"Hi again, Peter." Mark said awkwardly. Peter assumed Mark was a little star struck when he realised that one of the most powerful and rich people in the world was standing right behind Peter.

"Hi, Officer Mark." Peter said with an awkward wave.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Peter said turning around, "he took me back to my house last week."

Mark nodded to confirm the story.

"That's why I'm here. They were going to send a social worker but I wanted to see how you were getting on. Shall we sit down?" Mark suggested. Tony nodded and lead Peter to the kitchen table , Bruce looked up from his paper and Mark took the only remaining seat.

"Is your guardian here?" Mark asked. He had no idea who Peter's guardian was.

"No, he's out." Peter said, Mark nodded.

"Right, well straight to business. I said that anything you didn't take with you would be put into storage until you were of age." Mark said just to confirm he remembered correctly. Peter nodded silently.

"I'm afraid that's not the case. Your aunt had some debts and outstanding bills. You were very tight for money."

Peter looked down at his hands in shock, he didn't know they were that tight with money. He knew they were being slightly cautious but not as bad as Mark was making it sound.

"They're going to reclaim the house tomorrow and anything left in it to pay the debts." Mark stated staring at Peter. Peter was quiet for a long time.

After a long pause Peter spoke up.

"What do you mean by everything?" Peter asked trying to keep his voice normal.

"Everything and anything in your house will go including the house. I came here to tell you, see if there was anything you wanted to sneak out before it was all gone." Mark said. "Do you want to go back?"

Peter waited for a second and then nodded. Tony interrupted.

"Pete, if you want to keep the house I'll pay off the debts!" Tony exclaimed.

Peter looked up at Tony curiously.

"You've only just met me and you're willing to throw money at me?" Peter asked dumbfounded. He had never lived in a rich household, he could understand helping someone with a glass of water, spare change, little things to help but pay off large debts for someone you don't know. Peter couldn't understand.

Tony was taken back, Peter had been so blunt, he hadn't expected that response.

"Yeah, but I like you Peter and if you want to keep it you can. I have enough money; this won't even dent my account." Tony answered.

Peter looked like he was considering the offer.

"I can't take your money, mister Sta – Tony." Peter said uncertainly. Bruce was trying to think of what Peter might be thinking, wondering about his thinking pattern while Mark just watched the conversation.

"Peter, money doesn't matter to -"

"No, I don't want your money and I think I need to move on." Peter finalised. Bruce could understand that logic, Mark couldn't believe he was sitting in Tony Stark's house listening to a teenager turning down a billionaire's money and Tony looked Peter straight in the eyes to see if he was being honest. When he saw no other motive behind Peter's logic he nodded and Peter looked at Mark.

"I'll go." Peter said. He had a sudden longing for Steve to be there. He knew that he only met the man the day before but still, he was his family and for some reason that made Peter want his support. As if reading his mind Bruce looked at Peter.

"We'll come with you." He stated.

Tony's head whipped around to look at Bruce. Bruce looked at Tony with a look saying _go along with it_.

"Sure, we'll come." Tony agree, somewhat confusedly.

"Well, that settles it, will you be coming in my car or your own?" Mark asked.

"We'll take the Ferrari." Tony said. Bruce rolled his eyes. Tony loved showing off his wealth. They all stood up and headed out. As the elevator went down Tony passed on a message for Jarvis in case anyone was wondering where they were.

They arrived at Peter's house within half an hour. It looked exactly the same as when they had left last time.

Everyone was quite as Peter entered the house. He was no longer in a day dream/day nightmare and saw everything. Peter walked around the house grabbing things he forgot last time like a spare charger, his ipod, his USB stick with anything important on it. He then stumbled onto the spare cupboard and found a load of picture books. He sat down on the worn green carpet and rested his back against the back of the queen sized bed in the room. He pulled out a blue photo album and a grey one. He scanned through and saw that the blue one had pictures of him, his uncle Ben and his aunt May for the last two years. There were birthday pictures, his aunt and uncle's twentieth wedding anniversary and their twenty-first. Peter had taken their picture. He wanted to photo shop it to perfection but Uncle Ben had said no. He and aunt May wanted it to look just the way it was, it was perfect according to them. He found a picture of Ben trying to stand on his skateboard. Apparently he had been good at these sort of things in his youth... if he had been, he had lost all talents. The picture was slightly blurred because Ben had been trying to stay up right and had been failing.

Peter was about to look through the grey one when he noticed a tattered leather book at the back of the cupboard. Putting the other books aside he clambered over the bits and bobs in the cupboard and grabbed the tattered old book. It had no writing on the front or inclination of who it belonged to but Peter climbed back out with the book in his hand. No matter how thick or heavy, it felt as light as a feather due to his extra strength. Peter smoothed down the tattered remains of the leather front cover and then opened the book. There was a brownish tinted picture of a beautiful woman with darkish hair in formal military attire and smiling. Standing next to her was unmistakably his great grandfather, Steve Rogers standing in his Captain America suit. To Peter's eyes it looked like he hadn't aged a day. That was the only picture on that page. Peter flicked over and found the same woman sitting in a hospital bed with a little baby, underneath it was written _January 20__th__ 1947, Katherine Carter, daughter of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter was born_. Peter was good at analysing picture and people and, although Peggy as he now knew her, looked unbelievably happy, in the corner of her eye, or maybe her mouth, Peter got the impression that she was sad. Peter then realised why, Steve had been frozen! Their child was born but her father and Peggy's lover weren't there, to them, he was dead. Peter flicked through the next few pages and saw that most of them were Katherine growing up. She looked a lot like her father, Peter noted.

He then got to around the middle of the thick book and saw Katherine with a man. Underneath it said _Katherine Carter's first date with Tom Parker age 16_. The pictures now help both Tom and Katherine in them as well as more with Peggy because someone else could hold the camera. Four pages later there was a large printed picture of a wedding. _Age 19 Katherine and Tom wed_. The following picture shows Katherine getting wider and wider, until it shows her in a hospital bed with a baby, Peggy holding her hand and looking in the camera and Tom kissing Katherine's forehead. Written underneath are the words _Ben Parker born on February 3__rd__ 1966_. Peter keeps flipping the pages and finds the birth of his father, _Richard Parker, born July 20__th__ 1970_. There's a four year old Uncle Ben sitting on the bed next to his mother, Tom's holding the baby and Peggy is stroking Ben's hair. The next ten pages show the kids growing up. Peggy has more grey hairs and wrinkles as the pictures go on but somehow she retains a certain beauty about her even as she becomes frailer. The next significant picture is Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's wedding. Aunt May came into the pictures about a year and a half back if the dates were anything to go by. His dad was best man and his mother wore a light purple dress just like all the other bridesmaids. She looked beautiful. Two pages later, dated 1993 his dad and his mum had their wedding photo and then his mum was in the hospital bed surrounded by her family but there was no Peggy. Underneath it says _Peter Parker, born March 13__th__ 1996_. For the next four pages there are pictures of him and everyone else in family get togethers but Peggy was in none of them. Then in 1999 the pictures stopped. Peter remember being told about that year, he was too young to remember it, it was the year his grandma and grandpa died.

Peter stared at the picture of his parents, his whole family. He heard a knock at the open door and saw Bruce standing there.

"Hey, Peter." He said quietly. "We've been here for an hour, it's time to go."

Peter looked at his watch and was surprised to see how quickly the time had shot by. He still didn't move with the leather book on his lap. Bruce walked over and slid onto the floor next to him. He looked down at the pictures.

"Is this your family?" He asked.

Peter nodded and then flicked to the front of the book where there was a picture of Peggy and Steve. Bruce looked at the picture but couldn't believe his eyes. It was one thing to be told that this teen was the great grandson of a man you truly respect yet he looks younger than you. It's another thing to see this man at the beginning of a photo album that records the progress of the family.

"Come on, we'll take these books with us." Bruce said standing up. He picked up the grey book and the blue book Peter had found earlier while Peter scrounged around and picked up three more to go with the leather book. Bruce was surprised that Peter wasn't struggling with that weight. They looked sort of heavy and his muscle's didn't even seem tensed at all. Bruce brushed it off and lead the way out of the room, shortly followed by Peter who looked at the room one last time and then never turned back.

Once they were back at the house they said goodbye to the officer and then Bruce and Tony helped carry Peter's things to his room. As they stepped in they heard a loud beeping and Peter looked over to his phone. It was his text ringtone. It then beeped again signalling another message. Then it started properly ringing. Peter ran over and picked it up with Bruce and Tony standing clueless in the middle of the room. Peter didn't check caller ID he just picked up. Oh how silly he was. Within a second it was flung onto the bed with shouting erupting out of the speaker. In his desperation to get the phone away from his poor ringing ear he had accidentally pressed loud speaker. Now the voice was shouting at full volume for all to hear.

"PETER PARKER! HOW DARE YOU PICK UP NOW AFTER NOT TALKING TO ME FOR A WEEK. I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! FIRST I HEAR THERE WAS A FIRE AT YOUR HOUSE AND THEN YOU'RE NOT PICKING UP OR AT SCHOOL AND NO ONE WILL TELL ME ANYTHING! I THEN FIND OUT YOU'RE ALIVE BUT NOT WHERE YOU'RE LIVING! ARE YOU OK? WHEN YOUR UNCLE DIED YOU CAME INTO SCHOOL ALL BEATEN UP WITH A BLACK EYE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE NOT GONE AND DONE SOMETHING AS STUPID AGAIN?!" The voice screamed. Peter was silent in shock and horror. Bruce looked slightly scared of the phone and Tony looked halfway between laughing and terrified.

"Peter?" the voice questioned when only silence went through the phone.

"H-hi Gwen." Peter stuttered. He stayed routed to the floor and looked at the phone as if it would eat him.

"Oh thank god, you are there." Gwen said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry for not calling. I didn't realise my battery was gone." Peter said. He still looked scared of the phone.

"You could have at least thought to inform your _girlfriend_ that you were okay! I've been worried sick!" Gwen cried through the phone. Gwen took a deep breath like she was going to go on another rant when laughter erupted through the room. Peter was still in shock from answering the phone, for a moment he wasn't sure what the noise was or where it was coming from. He then looked around and saw Tony holding his sides as he laughed. Even Bruce had a grin on.

"Peter? Who's there? Who are you with? Are you laughing at me, Peter?" Gwen asked over the laughing.

"Gwen, I'm not laughing at you I swear. As for who I'm with, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Peter said wearily.

"Petey has a girlfriend!" Tony spluttered out between breaths.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Peter muttered. Bruce gave him as sympathetic smile and Tony ignored him.

"And she has the same temper as Pepper!" Tony finished. Peter groaned and then picked up the phone and turned off loud speaker.

"Do you want to meet up and I'll explain everything?" Peter asked over Tony's laughter.

"That sounds like a good idea where should I-"

"I'll meet you at your house in about fifteen minutes." Peter cut off and then hung up. Gwen might be peeved at him for doing that but hopefully she'll forgive him. He then looked at his phone and saw over three hundred texts from Gwen and from a few other people he knew at school. There was also an uncountable amount of missed calls and voice messages from Gwen. Peter just deleted everything in one go. He would explain it all in a moment.

Now he just had to get past Tony and Bruce, but mainly Tony.

This should be fun...

**I'll leave it there for now. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been busy. What do you think? Good or crap? **


	10. Chapter 10

Peter stood there staring at Bruce and a grinning Tony. There was silence for a moment longer.

"Look, if you wouldn't mind, you know, moving out the way." Peter said nervously.

"Oohoho wait until Cap hears about this. This will be a great conversation! Well, then again, you two barely talk. I can make this as embarrassing as possible if I want to." Tony pointed out laughing.

Peter just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. He looked at Bruce for support but the man kept his mouth shut.

"What do you want?" Peter practically begged.

"All I want is her full name, picture, address and -" Tony listed off but he was cut off by Bruce. Bruce laughed and then grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him from the doorway.

"See you later Pete." Bruce laughed once the doorway was clear. Peter looked at Bruce and wanted to kiss the man! Well, no he didn't but, he wanted to say thanks. Anyway, Peter spun round and grabbed his phone, skateboard and jacket with his wallet in the pocket before running out of the room. All of this was done before Tony could protest.

"Hey!" Tony Protested. "You're no fun! I just wanted to know if she was pretty!"

"Yeah, like you weren't planning on stalking her anyway." Bruce laughed.

"I was not!" Tony said as though that was an absurd idea. He face then changed to one of innocence and curiosity. "He didn't, by any chance mention her surname did he?"

Bruce laughed and let go of Tony's arm. He then left the room.

Peter got on his skateboard the moment he got out of the Avengers Tower doors. He didn't care that Peter Parker was _supposed _to be a bumbling, stumbling nerd. He used full advantage of his spider sense, dodging any and all obstacles. He used his extra strength to power his legs a little over normal human capability and he sped towards Gwen's apartment. He reached the building within fifteen minutes which should have been impossible but no one needed to know that.

Peter had even completely forgotten the hate that the doorman held for him. He got to the door and the man just glared at him. Peter looked down at his feet as he walked to the elevator. Once the elevator dinged open on Gwen's floor Peter walked over to the door and knocked. He couldn't hear any movement or any sign that someone was inside. Gwen must've been so mad that she tricked him. Maybe if he just waited for another hour or two she would turn up. Wait – no – then she'd think he was a stalker and –

The door opened and there stood Gwen. She had her hair in a messy bun, a plain shirt and jeans on. They stood staring at each other.

"Um, hi." Peter said. Gwen looked like she was about to slap him. Finally, she thought better of it and relaxed.

"Hi, wanna come in?" she offered. Peter walked in and Gwen shut the door before leading the way to her room.

"I think that's one of the very few times you've used my front door." Gwen said breaking the ice. She let out a small smile.

"Yeah, I forgot how intimidating the doorman is!" Peter said honestly. Gwen laughed and Peter looked at her, finally realising how much he missed her.

"Anyway, you owe me an explanation. All I know is your house burnt down and I can't get in touch with anyone." Gwen said turning serious.

"Well, after I left you, I found my house had been burnt down. My aunt was inside." Peter said looking back down. Gwen's face fell and she reached out and grabbed his arm encouragingly.

"I was put into care for a week, not really sure what happened. My phone was dead so I never got any of your messages." Peter continued. He sped up the last explanation. "Then they found a long lost family member and I'm staying with him."

Gwen eyed him critically. She felt sorry for him, she was sad herself, she like May. But Peter was hiding something, why did he speed up at the end? What was he not telling her? Or what was he leaving out?

"Peter." Gwen urged. Peter looked back at her and saw that she wanted more.

"Well, um…"

"Who was laughing in the background?" She encouraged.

"Tony Stark." He said quickly and quietly. Unfortunately, Gwen still caught it. She leaned backwards and eyed him even more critically. That just couldn't be true.

"Peter." Gwen warned. Peter raised his arms in defence but he had a serious expression ruined by a small goofy smile.

"I swear to you, I'm not lying."

"Okay, then who's the long lost relative?"

Peter wasn't sure how to phrase that the idol of America was actually his great grandfather. He decided that honesty probably wouldn't get him slapped although Gwen might find it hard to believe.

"Steve Rogers…" Peter said cautiously, watching Gwen's expression. He saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes but she probably didn't know who that name belonged to.

"What does that have to do with Tony Stark?" Gwen said quizzically. Peter decided to explain a bit more.

"Well, Steve Rogers is sort of Captain America…" Peter said. Okay, he may have been planning to be more detailed but apparently not.

Gwen sat there in silence, dumbfounded. She stared off into space. After a few minutes of silence Peter started fidgeting.

"Gwen?" He questioned quietly. Gwen snapped out of her thoughts.

"You – you said long-g lost relative." She whispered, looking into Peter's eyes for answers.

"Well, my uncle and dad were sons of Katherine Cater. Katherine Carter was daughter to Margret Carter who had been in a relationship with Steve before he disappeared sort of leaving her pregnant." Peter rambled.

"So, he's basically your great grandpa." Gwen summarised.

"In fewer words, yes." Peter confirmed.

"So you're living with Captain America which somehow resulted in Tony Stark being in the same room as you while I was on the phone ranting at you." Gwen summarised.

"And Bruce Banner, you forgot Bruce Banner." Peter corrected causing Gwen to be even more confused. "He was in the room too."

"So Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were listening to my screaming and you didn't tell me? Why were you even with them?" Gwen questioned. Peter could see her becoming angry.

"I didn't tell you who because you wouldn't believe me -" Peter pointed out.

"True." Gwen cut in.

"- and I live with them. Steve has one of the floors so I live on his floor. As for why I didn't interrupted. I was sort of in shock." Peter continued shyly. Gwen stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"You were in shock because of ME?" Gwen laughed.

"Well, yeah, I pick up the phone and it screams at me. You try listening to someone shouting at you when you have super hearing!" Peter pouted. Gwen sat next to Peter and hugged him as one hugs a cute puppy. She was still laughing.

"So, you're terrified of a doorman and scared of your girlfriend?" Gwen questioned rhetorically. Peter huffed but still smiled.

Once Gwen had caught her breath Peter decided to speak again.

"So, we're good?" Peter asked. Gwen leaned on Peter, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're good." Gwen confirmed. "Now, tell me everything. What's it like living with them, where do they even live? What're they like?"

Peter looked down at Gwen, she was actually showing genuine interest. Peter started from the beginning and explained his craziest weekend yet and it wasn't even Sunday!

Tony stood in front of several expanded images that semi circled around him.

"Damn, she is pretty." He said, louder than he thought.

"Tony!" Bruce called warningly.

"Never mind." Tony called back. "Jarvis, delete all pictures of Gwen Stacy from my hard drive and any extra files I may or may not have accessed."

"Of course, sir." Jarvis responded and the images disappeared.

Bruce just rolled his eyes.

**Sorry for the delay, cap and hopefully Spidey in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter left Gwen's late in the evening, staying just long enough to say hello to Mrs Stacy and the boys. He went out the front entrance, a very rare event. When he arrived back at the Avengers Tower he was greeted by Pepper who had just gotten back from an urgent meeting at Stark Industries. They got in the lift together.

"So, Peter, how's your day been?" Pepper asked, breaking the silence.

"Not bad, and yourself?" Peter replied.

"Stressful, sometime I think those board members are just hired to annoy me!" Pepper huffed with a small smile. She then looked at Peter and started laughing. Peter looked at her quizzically.

"You have some... Um..." Pepper started gesturing to her cheek. Peter was not getting the signals. "Lipstick. Left cheek."

Peter froze and then ferociously rubbed at his cheek with his jumper sleeve. After some vicious rubbing he looked back at a grinning Pepper to confirm that it had gone. Pepper just laughed but nodded a confirmation.

"Please tell me Tony doesn't know about your... Meeting." Pepper said looking at Peter with pleading, sympathetic eyes. Peter huffed and looked sadly back at her to confirm that, in fact, Tony did know about his little escapade. Pepper gave him a very sympathetic look.

"You poor soul." She said sadly. "That red cheek is not going to help your cause. Jarvis, avoid level five, go straight up to Steve's floor, please."

"Yes, ma'am." The robotic voice replied. Peter looked up at Pepper with a new found respect and smiled.

"So, who is this woman then?" Pepper asked cheekily.

"How do you know it's a woman?" Peter asked in a mirrored cheek. Pepper gave Peter a weary look.

"So you're dating a transvestite?" She asked skeptically. "I just don't see it."

Peter grinned.

"I guess the lipstick gave it away." He laughed. Pepper nodded.

"So?" She prompted before adding, "if you don't tell me now, I can just ask Tony and I'm sure he'll be able to tell me all her darkest deeds."

Just as she said that they arrived on Peter and Steve's floor. Pepper and Peter stepped out. Peter looked around before deciding that nothing had been moved or changed. Steve wasn't in then.

"Her names Gwen." Peter started. He felt a bit awkward going into his love life with this woman that he barely knew.

"Oh Peter, I'm just teasing you!" Pepper laughed. "I'm not a stalker like Tony, although, he probably does know every nook and cranny on the girl by now."

"Do you think that Steve will, you know..." Peter trailed off. He wasn't sure why he should care what Steve thought, but for some reason he did.

"What do you mean? Do I think Steve would like to know you're dating? Yeah, I think he _might_ want to know that." Pepper said seriously. She led Peter to the sofas and sat him down before sitting with him.

"Peter, two days before you came Steve was terrified. He's normally a blank slate according to Tony but even _I_ could tell he was terrified about something. We found out he was nervous about meeting you!" Pepper explained sincerely. "According to Tony he was an even worse wreck in the car. Fidgeting, huffing, sweating, the likes. Tony could see his rambling was annoying Steve to no end but he was sure the poor man would melt from nerves if he was left to his thoughts, then again, Tony is known to like the sound of his own voice. Peter, this man does want to be a part of your life, involve him. You don't need to do a large musical number or have a party, just say hi to him, strike up conversation, tell a funny joke from school, tell him your best friends names and mention that you have a girlfriend. He doesn't have to meet her, just, don't leave him out, you're the only family he has and he's your only family too."

Pepper finished and could see that her words had made an impact on Peter, she could see his mind whizzing as he combed through her words. She patted his shoulder in a comforting manner before standing up, bidding him good night and getting in the lift.

Once she had gone Peter sat in silence.

"Jarvis." He called out with a croaking voice. "Where's Steve?"

"Mister Rogers is currently working. He will be back in an undisclosed amount of time."

"Cheers." Peter croaked before heading to his room. Peter was too disconcerted to realise that he had no idea what Steve even did for his job.

Peter decided he needed to clear his mind and the best way to do that, was to fly!

Peter poked his head out of his room to check no one had materialised in the living room in the seconds he had been in his room before shutting and locking his door. He practically ran to where his suit was hidden and quickly gained access to it before stripping and changing into the red and blue costume.

"Jarvis," Peter called out, "if someone asks for me, say I'm in bed and asleep."

"Of course, sir." Jarvis replied.

Peter then walked to the window, fully clad in his spiderman gear with his mask in his hands, and looked down at the spectacular view of the city below him.

"Jarvis." Peter called out again. "Does Tony have any monitors on the window or cameras nearby."

"The windows are monitored but that can be changed. As for cameras, there are two within a ten metre radius of you outside as well as heat detectors monitoring the outside within a twenty metre radius." Jarvis informed.

"Okay, Jarvis, can you disconnect my window from the monitor discretely until I get back and put the cameras and other detectors within a fifty metre radius on a loop for the next minute." Peter ordered.

"Of course, sir." Jarvis confirmed.

"Before you do that," Peter said, "would you be able to detect me coming back?"

"If you allow me to scan your heat signature I will know you are nearby within the twenty metre heat detection range." Jarvis stated.

"Fine, scan away. Once you see me coming back, I want you to loop all the cameras and detectors again until I'm back in the room. Then put my window back on the normal whatever mode." Peter ordered. "Oh, and one last thing. Why am I able to do this?"

This was confusing Peter the most. He was just asking to disconnect several highly important security measures and Jarvis was doing this and not questioning a thing!

"Mister Stark has logged you as a resident of the Avengers Tower giving you practically full access to the security procedures and devices." Jarvis informed.

"Ah, cool." Peter nodded. He then turned serious. "Alright, Jarvis disconnect or loop everything like I said before starting... NOW!"

Peter pulled on his mask, pushed open the largest window and leapt as far away from the building as possible before allowing himself to fall towards the moving lights of the city below. After a moment of falling, Peter whipped his arm around and let loose some web fluid and then gliding through the city. Peter paused for a moment to look at the large tower he had just left, looking towards his room so it would be easy to find again.

Peter flew around cheering and whooping as he flung himself through the air. This was amazing and it helped him clear his head. Once Peter decided that he was ready to actually do something rather than just weave around avoiding cars, buildings and birds, he went looking for trouble.

Within two minutes he was swinging his way to a high pitched scream. He wasn't sure if he was just well positioned for that or if his spidey powers graced him with the powers of a trouble magnet, drawing him near to the dumb and deadly. Or maybe he was just dumb for chasing the deadly.

Anyway, Peter found the cause for the scream was a teenage girl being cornered by two, not very slim, men in an alley way, why was it always an alley way? Peter graciously landed in front of the girl facing the burly men.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's mean to pick on a woman?" Peter shot. Both men stumbled but one quickly regained his footing.

"Would you look at that! Spidey's sexist!" The fatter man chuffed.

This one had obviously been drinking. Even without his enhanced senses Peter could smell the stench of alcohol radiating off him. The other man looked slightly nervous though, he took a small step back.

"Fine, how about this, you pick on this woman, or bully anyone else and I swear you won't walk for months." Peter stated, venom drooling in his voice. He hated bullies. The slightly less fat man seemed to be the smart one, he started to edge out of the alley. He stopped when he realised his friend was deciding to be cocky.

"How about, we squash the spidey then get the girl?" The fatter one said in as menacingly a voice as he could manage at such a drunken level.

Peter stood up straight and shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Well, I'm up for it but I'd rather have a challenge." He taunted.

The fatter one growled and charged towards Peter. His spidey sense yelled at him to get out of the way as the man prepared to punch but Peter remembered the terrified girl cowering behind him. Instead, Peter used his extra strength to redirect the man as he attempted to punch and the man crashed into the wall groaning as he fell. Even though Peter had concluded that the other man was the smart one, he obviously wasn't that smart.

The man saw his unconscious friend and decided to defend said friends destroyed honour by attacking a man (or so they thought) who obviously out matched him. And he wasn't as sober as he could have been. The man raised his fists in a boxing style way and prepared to fight. Peter shrugged and stepped forwards. The man threw the first lunch which Peter easily avoided. He then dodged the next three before catching the fist on the fifth punch. The man stopped in shock and looked towards his covered fist and then up at spiderman. Peter began twisting the arm. The man began to struggle. Peter kept twisting. The man started kicking and yelping. Peter pushed the man back before doing a running leap and frog leaping the poor man so he fell face first into the dirty alleyway floor. There was a loud crunch as he fell. Peter picked the first man up before webbing him unconscious to the wall. He did the same with the other man and then looked over too the woman who attracted him to the fight. She looked about sixteen, seventeen. She only has a small amount of make up yet decided that even on this chilly night, it was appropriate to only wear a shirt and thin jumper. She wasn't thin, nor was she chubby but her face was a wreck. Tears streamed from her face.

"Hey, kid." Peter called cautiously, not wanting to scare her. She seemed to be in shock. Peter's voice broke her from her chain of thoughts and she looked around until she saw the men on the wall and spiderman looking directly at her, or at least his mask was.

"Ma'am, I need you to call the police, tell them what happened and then go home and get some rest. Maybe call someone you know to pick you up. Okay?" Peter continued slowly. The girl nodded but couldn't put a coherent sentence together. Peter nodded once he knew the order had been fully processed in her mind before checking that thick head one and thick head two (as he had now dubbed them) would stay unconscious and not frighten the girl further. He was about to swing off when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw the girl looking at him.

"I- I just wanted to say than -thanks." She stuttered. Peter nodded and the swung away looking for the next entertaining fight of the evening.

**Hello, do you like the quick update? Did I do the Spidey scene justice?**

**To all those who reviewed for the last chapter (and any others where I didn't say thanks), I can't tell you how happy you made me feel, replying to my story so quickly! Sorry for not responding to all of you, just know that I do take time to think about what you've said and take your compliments to heart!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Do not fear ladies and gents, for those wondering about the girl in the previous chapter, that was her one and only appearance. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Peter got home at around 3am. He completely forgot about all the security measures until Jarvis spoke.

"Good morning, sir." Jarvis said. "Windows locked and alarm engaged."

Peter grumbled a response, climbed out of his costume, and shoved any spider related objects back into the compartment he pulled them out of. Once that was all back in place he flopped onto his bed and was asleep before he even hit the pillow.

Peter had dealt with three bag snatchers, a pick pocket, two attempts to rob convenience stores and a few drunks attempting to swing a punch at a poor old man. For some reason, there were no guns, or at least real ones. The attempted robberies used fakes and only one bag snatcher had a weapon which was, incidentally, a small knife. Peter still loved teasing people about their choice in weapons.

Peter didn't sleep late that morning. He woke up around 8am feeling groggy and confused. It took him a moment to establish his surroundings and then even longer to get out of bed. He wasn't one for falling back to sleep. Peter got up, strolled to the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the taps to run a bath and brushed his teeth. Once he was sure that they were clean enough and the bath was a decent height, he climbed in and allowed himself to sink into the tub. Only his nose was out of the water. It was so nice and relaxing just to lie there... but Peter knew he had to get up. It was the unfortunate fact of life. He just didn't think the others would like to greet him if he stank like alleyways, alcohol and sweat. Peter pulled himself up and began cleaning.

Within half an hour he was down in the kitchen with the others, the others being Pepper and Bruce. Apparently Tony was still in one of his labs. He had yet to leave.

"Good morning, Peter." Bruce greeted.

Peter mumbled something that sounded vaguely like hi. Bruce laughed.

"I thought you must be some strange teen to be up this early willingly but no, you're normal." Pepper said with a serious tone of voice yet a smile on her face.

Peter nodded, pretending his brain understood that long sentence this early in the morning. Peter then grabbed a bowl, milk and coco pops before plonking himself down on the table and focusing on his food. Once he was nearly done he looked up thoughtfully.

"Do either of you know what Steve does for work?" Peter asked. His brain was starting to function once again and all that he didn't question last night was flooding into his brain.

Pepper looked at Bruce and Bruce looked at Pepper. Should they tell him? Would Steve want Peter to know he worked for spies? Was he allowed to know?

"Well..." Bruce started. Just then Tony came in. He looked around and noticed the slightly awkward silence.

"Well, what's going on here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know what Steve does." Peter stated. He may not have known these three for very long but he knew if anyone would tell him, it would be Tony.

"Steve works for the government. What he actually does is up to him to tell you." Tony shrugged. Pepper's eyes widened in surprise. Tony was being thoughtful?! Even Bruce was a little shocked. Maybe it was the lack of sleep.

"Okay." Peter said, trying not to sound too disappointed with the response. "Any idea when he'll be back?"

Tony paused for a second.

"We could ask Jarvis." Tony suggested.

"Already tried." Peter replied. Again, he was trying to hide his disappointment. For the worlds greatest heroes, they weren't very... hero-y.

"Well, I'll make a few calls to find out but otherwise, I have no clue." Tony stated before making his way to the nearest source of caffeine.

There was another silence.

"So," Pepper broke in, "What are you going to do about schooling?"

Peter looked up. He hadn't really thought about it.

"Um, well..." Peter stuttered, lost for words. Tony chuffed in the background.

"He doesn't need school! I'll teach him myself!" Tony announced. Bruce rolled his eyes and Pepper raised an eyebrow. Peter just looked around dumbfounded, unsure of how serious that comment was.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, Pep." Tony cried "I'd be a great teacher."

"With your attention span, work hours and other commitments I have to disagree." Pepper said in a dry voice.

So he was being serious... and since when were these two talking. Peter was sure they were fighting last time he saw them together, then again, someone did say they got over things quick. Was it Steve or Bruce? Oh wait, they were talking again!

"... so little faith in me!" Tony complained.

"No, I have realistic faith." Pepper countered. Peter decided to butt in.

"Well, my old school isn't too far away. I was just expecting to go back there I guess, if that's alright." Peter interrupted.

Tony and Pepper turned, just realising their little argument had been defused.

"Oh, yeah, that's a great plan." Pepper announced after getting her bearings.

"So," Bruce said after another silent pause. "when will you go back."

Peter thought about it. He had already missed a week of work, he didn't want to miss any more.

"Tomorrow I guess. I'll figure out my route tonight and set an alarm." Peter suggested.

"Sounds good." Tony agreed. "But why don't I drive you?"

It was an honest suggestion from a man wanting to do a friends great grandson a favour but Peter still disliked the idea.

"Well, um..." he stumbled over the words. How do you say no to a lift from Tony Stark?

"Why don't we let Peter make his own way there tomorrow, see how it is in case he has to make the trip when you're unavailable and then we can go from there?" Pepper suggested after noticing Peter's discomfort. Tony just shrugged, not noticing any problem with that and focused on his freshly made coffee.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Peter watched Tony and Bruce in the labs, he dared not join in case he broke something. When he got excited, the spider power allowing him to stick to things got a bit out of hand. Right now, Peter would probably stick to non friction paint if given the equipment.

Pepper interrupted once to get some details from Peter so she could phone the school and arrange the change of address and contacts. His classmates would be informed of some of his situation so that they wouldn't tease him for missing school or whatever they might be planning. They would know about May's untimely death and that he now lived with a long lost relative which was true. He had been lost for about seventy years give or take.

Apparently Tony's phone call about when Steve would be back came to a blank. Peter wasn't really listening but he caught part of the conversation.

"But Nicky," it went. "the kid wants to know."

"..."

"No, I think I'm being reasonable."

"..."

"Oh come on, I did that, not Peter!"

"..."

"Fine, I won't hack in next time, I'll ask and then hack in."

"..."

"I just want an estimate for him."

After a few more minutes of what sounded like unrelated banter, Tony put down the phone.

"Well, sorry kiddo, the grumpy pirates not giving anything away." Tony huffed before walking out the room. Peter raised an eyebrow but decided to just drop it.

He went out as Spiderman a little earlier so that he wouldn't be back so late. Unfortunately, some villains weren't as thoughtful and decided to attempt a robbery with hostages at around midnight which lasted until one in the morning. On his way back he encountered several muggings, an attempted rape and a fight. He got back at four in the morning.

* * *

Peter's first Monday back at school was uneventful. He found a quick route using the bus and his skateboard and arrived with three minutes till the bell rang. People stared. Some were sympathetic, others were just stares, slightly unnerving stares. Peter ignored them and found Gwen whom he greeted and then departed from to attend lessons. They didn't have everything together so he would have to wait until lunch to talk to her.

Peter went around his teachers and asked for any work he could catch up on. Some, like his chemistry teacher who liked him, were kind and gave only the minimum. Others, like his English teacher piled him with books to analyse, essays to write and a few other documents which seemed like they weren't homework, rather, torture assignments for being absent during class. They couldn't have gone through _all _of this in one week!

* * *

When Peter got home he didn't look for the others, he went straight up to his and Steve's shared floor. Steve still wasn't back so Peter dumped his loaded bag on the settee and sat on the floor so that he could use the coffee table to write all his work on. There was an insane amount. Peter wanted to go out as Spiderman tonight but after the late night/morning last time and the insane amount of work, Peter went to bed early with the attitude of 'I'll do it tomorrow' hoping he would be more awake then.

Peter couldn't sleep with all the over due work and all the stuff he got that day. Maths questions buzzed around his head until his brain became merciful at around one in the morning.

This continued through Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Peter decided to say 'screw you' to work at around seven in the evening on all three nights and went out as Spiderman. Although, on Wednesday he gave up at five. There was lots of flying about, a gun trade and a few police who decided they didn't like him and so shot at him. Peter was finished by one in the morning on Tuesday and Wednesday and two on Thursday. On Thursday he didn't get to sleep until three due to having to sow up his suit because of a knife cut. Thankfully the wound was only a scratch and due to enhanced abilities, it should be gone by the morning but the suit wasn't so lucky. Peter woke an hour early on Friday because of an alarm sounding through Avengers Tower. Peter yawned as he watched the latest model of the iron man suit fly into the distance. Apparently Hulk wasn't needed this time. After the rude awakening Peter couldn't get back to sleep. He got up, did his usual routine and then went down for breakfast where Bruce was reading the morning paper. It was the science section. Once Peter had filled his body with enough caffeine to get him till lunch, Bruce and Peter talked about one of the topics. Was technology becoming to important in this day and age, could we live without it?

They both agreed that they could survive twenty four hours without tech. Steve would be able to too. Tony was a whole other situation.

School was boring but at least Flash wasn't being a pain. Gwen was interesting to talk with although, at the moment is was more of a Q&A session on what Tony and Bruce were like, their latest inventions and all things science. It was great having someone who could talk in the language of science and wouldn't blank at the term 'splitting atoms' or 'gamma radiation'.

Even Peter's kindest teachers decided to give him extra homework so that he hadn't missed out on too much the previous week. Peter was doing a terrible job at catching up. At least he had gotten through English! It was a great achievement for him.

Finally, on Friday night, Peter decided he couldn't go out. He had to get through this work or he'd never be done by Monday morning. Steve still hadn't come back and for some reason that was making Peter paranoid. As well as having the different ways to combat CO2 running through his brain, Peter started having questions like 'why hasn't he come back yet?', 'is he hurt?' ' does he not want to see me? Is it my fault he's gone?'.

All of these questions, combined with over working his brain, lack of sleep and lack of eating due to constantly working, it was understandable that Peter fell asleep over his history text book. It was focusing on different trends throughout the years, Peter was to out of it to understand a work of it yet he had kept reading until the words started dancing across the page and jumping around. Peter had blinked to focus himself. On the third blink his eyes didn't open. Peter was sat on the floor of his shared living room, books and papers surrounding him and a history book on the table.

And that is exactly how Steve found him at five in the morning. Steve had been on what was supposed to be a two day mission. It had started with a phone call from SHIELD on Saturday morning during his run. Apparently Fury just wanted him to come in, discuss an upcoming mission and then he'd prepare for whenever he had to leave. Fury didn't care about the hygiene so he was picked up from the closest road. He had arrived and been briefed on a terrorist group that somehow got their hands on very high-tech weapons which was concerning. Apparently Clint (Hawkeye) and Natasha (Black Widow) were already near where the mission would take place so they would be his back up and according to the latest intel that had come during his drive over, Steve didn't have a chance to go back home and grab anything. Anything and everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. One of the crew he was flying out with had switched sides due to a hefty sum of money. This had caused Steve to have to jump out of the plane earlier than planned. It took him over a day to get to the actual designated drop point. He had lost his communicator so he was practically stranded with no way of calling anyone. Along with that, he noticed that he had forgotten to tell Peter he was leaving. He wasn't used to having someone around who would probably want to know if he was going away.

Once he got to the drop point he was ambushed by a rivalling terrorist group who wanted the other groups weapons. The mission had gotten so out of hand, somehow he had got in touch with Clint and Natasha so they came to help out. Natasha had finally asked for more help on the sixth day. Tony was sent over to help. A highly weaponised gang joined in the fight and it was a blood bath!

Finally, somehow, they won! It was Friday evening in America when they finished and they got in a quinjet and flew back to base to meet Fury. They arrived at a ridiculous time in the morning so the briefing was quite quick. Natasha and Clint agreed to come to the tower and Steve tried to find out about how Peter had been as inconspicuously as possible. He didn't want to look too desperate to find out but Tony's crap-eating grin told Steve that he failed. Apparently Peter had a lot of work to catch up on and was quite tired. Nothing eventful. He told Steve all he remembered while in his tired condition. After that, they had ended up at the tower and here Steve stood, staring at Peter's sleeping form. There was something in his face that reminded Steve of Peggy. That made him smile slightly.

He looked over at the still opened lift and saw Natasha and Clint looking out curiously. They were wondering what he was looking at and smiling at. Steve waved them off with a good night and waited for the doors to shut before deciding what to do. In the end, he lifted Peter's light body (a bit too light) towards the boy's room and tucked him in to bed. Once he was sure that Peter wasn't going to vanish from his bed, Steve went back to the living room and moved a few papers to clear the place up a bit. He didn't want to disrupt them too much in case Peter had them in a particular order.

Finally, after a long, soaking shower, Steve climbed into his own bed. Normally he didn't like his bed because it was too comfortable. Tonight/morning he didn't care. He was asleep very quickly.

* * *

Peter slept in until around eight in the morning before waking up and thinking that something was very odd. He wasn't sure what but it was incredibly weird.

Peter looked around the room, trying to decide what was causing his dead morning brain to go ballistic when it was hardly awake. That was it! He was in his room! Peter thought back to the night before and realised that he didn't remember getting into bed.

"Jarvis." Peter called.

"Yes, sir." the voice responded.

"How did I get into bed?" Peter questioned.

"Mister Rogers carried you." the AI answered.

Peter took a second to understand who Jarvis was talking about. He had only seen Steve for one day before the man had disappeared. Now he was back! He hadn't abandoned Peter! So Peter could spend the weekend getting to know the man, just like Pepper suggested.

Peter shot out of bed to do his morning needs so that he would be wide awake when Steve woke, unless the man wasn't awake already, then Peter would just have to get ready quickly!

Peter stepped out of his room to go to the bathroom when he noticed his homework strewn across the floor. He cringed. There would be no getting to know anyone until all that work was done!

Peter used the bathroom, less energetic then he had been two minutes ago, and did his morning business. Peter then went to the floor which had been his seat for the past week and picked off where he left off. Now he was actually awake, his history was pretty easy. He had to answer a few questions, draw a diagram and was finished in twenty minutes. He looked at the mountain of homework peaking out of his bag and surrounding him on the floor. It looked endless! So, Peter stood up and started organising it. Anything that was done or he didn't need for work was put to the left and the work he had to do was put to the right. Once that was sorted it didn't look so bad. Biology was alright, it took him about forty five minutes and that removed a large textbook from the pile of work in the to do section.

Peter trudged on through, ignoring the stomach pains begging for food and continued to write. At ten o'clock there was movement coming from Steve's room but Peter was too focused to notice. The door opened and Peter kept scribbling away. Steve walked over. He had his pyjama bottoms on but hadn't slept with a shirt so he would have felt slightly cold if not for his enhanced abilities.

"Please tell me that isn't the pile of work you have to do." Steve said. Peter jumped into the air, knocking over the tower of books and paper to his left.

Once he got over the initial shock he looked over at Steve.

"A little warning would be nice, I'm not accustomed to jumping out of my skin this early in the morning!" Peter said, terror still showing in his voice. Steve cracked a smile and raised his hands in a sign of defence.

"I'm sorry." he apologised. "Good morning."

Peter just nodded in response before sliding back down to correct his fallen paper/book tower. Steve knelt down to help.

"You still haven't answered my question." Steve acknowledged. Peter looked up at a smiling Steve. He realised the man was teasing him.

"Thankfully, this is the completed tower." Peter replied in relief. Steve looked the tower up and down whistling as a sign of approval. "Trust me. If I still had this much to do I think I'd rather jump out the window."

Peter said it in a light tone with a look of relief so Steve just laughed.

"I hear you've been working all week." Steve mentioned. The both sat down; Peter sat on the floor where he had previously sat and Steve sat on a sofa facing him.

"Yeah, I think the teachers just decided to give me extra homework and catch up work because they either hate me or they're jealous of my skills." Peter joked. He was too tired and hungry to realise that he was having banter with Captain America (this whole thing still made him star struck to think about). Steve was incredibly happy that Peter seemed to have opened up since they had last seen each other.

"And what skills might they be?" Steve asked with amusement shining in his eyes.

"I'm not too sure..." Peter admitted jokily. "But I'm sure they're there, somewhere. And people are jealous."

Steve laughed and Peter woke from his hunger and tiredness stupor. He had made Captain America full out laugh. _Captain America_! Peter turned serious. He didn't know the captain very well but he wanted to, he was family after all. That thought made him upset, as amazing as this man was supposed to be, where had he been during the last week? Why had he left Peter without even a note? Okay, they weren't best _buds _or anything but still, if you agree to be someone's guardian you don't just dump them, do you?

"Where were you?" Peter asked seriously. Steve stopped grinning at looked at the boy. He saw real concern in the teens face as well as a hint of fear in his eyes. Steve guessed that Peter feared he had been forgotten. And in truth, he had been at the beginning.

"I was working." Steve said basically. He would elaborate but he might as well set the first layer down.

"I was told that part." Peter said blankly. Steve could see that that was the only part Peter knew about.

"I got called away during my run. I was to leave immediately to confront terrorist and with all the hustle and bustle I just forgot my first duty." Steve responded honestly.

"What's that?" Peter asked quietly, watching Steve intently.

"I'm your guardian now, Peter, my first duty is to you." Steve announced. "I'm sorry that I've already failed that, I'll do better next time."

Even though that was a very childish and soppy thing to say, they both felt better, Steve for admitting that he wanted to do right by Peter and put effort in to make it work and Peter because he needed to hear that. He needed to hear that Steve cared. Though neither of them would admit to the strong implications those two sentences meant to themselves.

Steve started telling Peter about his job with SHIELD and how it was them who tracked Peter down. He talked about the mission he just went on, leaving all the gruesome parts out and exaggerating other parts for Peter's enjoyment. Peter was a good listener and thoroughly enjoyed listening. After about two hours of mostly Steve talking and Peter listening Tony's voice came over the speakers.

"I hear you two are up." Tony's voice proclaimed.

"And?" Steve responded loudly for the microphones to pick up.

"And, it's nearly lunch. You two good with ordering pizza?" Tony asked. Steve looked at Peter for confirmation and the teen grinned and nodded. Just then, Peter's stomach gave a loud growl causing Steve to laugh.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." Steve announced.

Tony mumbling came over the speakers.

"He was laughing. How the hell did the kid get him laughing?" The voice mumbled before cutting off.

"Right, I'm going to use the bathroom then we'll head down together. Sound good?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied turning back to the table. "take your time. I still have about ten minutes of homework to get through before I'm free."

Steve smiled as he walked away. He didn't know Peter very well but if this morning and the Friday they had first met were anything to go by, he wanted to know a lot more about him. What he didn't know was that Peter was thinking exactly the same thing.

**Did the Steve and Peter scene live up to expectations. Please tell me what you think! Was it crap, throw it in the bin, good or decent?**

**Also a massive thanks to those who reviewed so quickly! And look how many favourites there are and followers! That is an impressive amount and I thank all of you, even guest who's statistics aren't there, your support and actual want for this story is what makes there be updates. If you don't want it, it will not come! So thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

After the sappy talk the two relatives had, Peter waited eagerly for Steve to finish getting ready for lunch so they could go down. He hoped to speak to Tony about the arc reactor powering the tower. He had no use for it personally but Peter had questions about it that needed answering, such as how did he come up with the idea? How is the energy collected and the fused into the system to create electricity? Peter would find out soon enough because Steve had just stepped out of his room.

"Homework finished?" Steve asked as he walked over.

"Done and dusted, finally!" Peter said triumphantly. They both headed over to the elevator. Finally the doors opened and they walked in.

Steve stood there and remembered something he should probably warn Peter about.

"Hey, Pete." Steve said. Peter looked up at Steve. "You might meet a few of my team mates in a moment. They can be a bit... intimidating. Once you get to know them, they're fine."

Peter looked at Steve in wonder, trying to think who, out of all the people he had seen on TV would be the people down stairs. He was about to find out because the doors slid open and they both stepped out.

Before much could happen they were assaulted by Tony who practically ran into them.

"Sorry," he said off handed. "Wasn't watching were I was going."

They both shrugged it off. Tony then realised who he had bumped into after a moment of brain discombobulating and grinned.

"Ah, they finally join us!" Tony cried. "Steve, how did you actually get him to come down for lunch? First time in ages! As for you Pete, how did you get Steve here to laugh?"

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's antics and Peter, only semi used to him, started mumbling incoherent words that sounded like 'what?'. When neither of them properly answered, Tony tried to encourage them.

"Well?" He pushed.

"People get hungry, they go and get food." Steve explained in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a child. Tony huffed.

"Well, how did you get gramps to laugh?" Tony said ignoring Steve. Peter was really confused. What was so shocking about Steve laughing?

"You know," a female voice said behind Tony. "Steve does laugh, he is human."

"No he's not!" Tony argued turning around. Peter could see a red head sitting comfortably on the sofa looking at her phone as if she had said nothing. "He's a robot with a stick up his arse!"

"Thank you for being understanding, Tony." Steve said sarcastically before guiding Peter away from Tony and to the sofa. The woman on the sofa looked up and then stood up.

"Good morning, Steve." She said politely. She then looked at Peter. Peter felt naked in front of her as if she was looking at him through his clothes and judging ever tiny thing about him.

"Morning, Natasha." Steve greeted. "Natasha, this is Peter, my great grandson."

"Hi." Peter said with a small wave. Natasha stuck out a hand which Peter shook.

"You have a firm grasp, Peter. That's always a good thing." Natasha noted randomly. Peter was confused but considering no one bat an eyelid over the unusual comment he assumed it was normal.

"Um, thanks." Peter said, unsure of the usual response. Natasha realised the discomfort she was causing Peter making her smile a little bit. Natasha then cleared her face of emotion and turned to Steve.

"We have done the debrief but Fury wants to clarify a few things from your report. He wants you to see him at some point today. He'll send a time to see him." Natasha informed Steve.

"I have to go too so I'll keep you company. I'm in trouble of something." Said a male voice coming from the kitchen area. You could tell the guy was smirking. Steve walked over to where the voice came from, Peter followed a step behind.

Crouching on the fridge in the kitchen was a muscular but lean man with short blondish hair. He was watching Steve and Peter as they walked in.

"Clint, this is-" Steve begun.

"Peter." Clint finished. "I heard you introduce him to Natasha. I'm Clint Barton."

Peter waved up at Clint but he was quite curious now.

"Why are you in trouble?" Peter asked.

"Something about not scaring the newbies." Clint shrugged.

"No, something about not shooting arrows at them." Natasha's voice called from the other room.

"Wait, what?" Peter was confused.

"Allegedly, I shot arrows at the new workers." Clint explained with a grin which said he obviously did it.

"It was caught on camera." Came Natasha's voice. Clint looked shocked.

"Wait, what?" Clint questioned. "I wasn't even in the room!"

"No, you were in the ceiling." Natasha replied wearily.

"Damn it." Clint muttered.

Just then, Tony's voice was heard by the lift.

"Yeah, just take it to the table and put them down. I don't like being handed stuff."

A pizza delivery man came in with nine boxes seemingly in a daze. First, Tony Stark greets him, then he walks into a room with a man crouching on the fridge. What makes it worse is when the guy on the fridge (Clint) does a flip of the fridge and lands delicately on the floor. Tony then hands the man an obscene amount of money which definitely covers the pizzas over ten times that amount.

"Keep the change." Tony said before sending the man on his way and taking a chair by the table. The others quickly follow including Bruce who had hidden himself in a corner of the room to read.

It's a nice lunch with a lot of small talk. Peter finally got to ask his questions much to the delight of Tony and even Bruce who explained in no little detail the process of creating an arc reactor and converting the energy into electricity. All the science babble as Clint put it, caused an argument. Clint groaned about all the sciency words causing Tony to defend his actions by saying he was educating an empty mind. When Clint tried to argue back asking for just a little less on the technical terms Tony increased the amount of technical language until even Peter was having trouble keeping up. Clint then complained and for everything Clint said, Tony opposed in one way or another.

Finally, Peter plucked up the courage to talk with Steve.

"Hey, Steve. What do you actually do?" Peter asked.

Steve looked over at Bruce and Tony.

"We didn't tell him." Bruce said answering the unasked question.

Steve then looked at Clint and Natasha.

"He is your relative under your guardianship, you have the right to tell him if you want. If Fury doesn't like it he can stuff it where the sun don't shine." Clint said.

Steve nodded before turning to Peter.

"I work for the government." Steve said. Peter nodded but couldn't help but feel a little downhearted. Seeing Peter's face, Steve quickly continued. "It's a private section of the government, a secret organisation known as SHIELD which stands for Strategic homeland something, something logistic division."

"Basically, his job is to throw his shield about, cover my arse and look pretty." Clint explained with a grin.

"No, it's to make people think he's actually good at something and have him show up and then make me look spectacular by calling me in." Tony argued. And so the arguments started again.

"Steve gets called in to stop terrorist attacks. He gets sent to a location and then defuses the situation by any means and then comes home to debrief." Natasha explained seriously over the argument.

Peter looked at Steve for clarification. Steve just nodded his head.

Just then, two identical beeps went of signalling two separate people that they had a message. Steve pulled out his phone at the same time as Clint pulled out his although Steve had a bigger frown on then Clint.

"Fury wants us there ASAP." Clint informed the others, still looking at his phone.

"What's wrong Steve?" Natasha asked, seeing his facial expression.

"He wants me to bring Pete as well." Steve said slowly.

Wait, what would this Fury guy want with him? Peter thought to himself. Did he know about him being spider-man? Was he planning on taking Peter away from Steve? Would the others care if he was being taken away? Where were they going to put him? Did they think he was a threat?

Peter's thought train was stopped when Tony spoke up.

"What the hell does that pirate want with Peter?" Tony asked furiously.

"It doesn't say. But Peter, if you don't want to come, you don't have to, I'll talk to Fury, find out what's going on." Steve explained.

"No, he should go now or Fury will adopt unconventional methods to talk to Peter, whatever he wants, he gets. He's just polite the first time he asks." Natasha stated in a monotonous voice.

"She's right. Take him now but we'll keep an eye on things." Clint said honestly. Steve stood up and looked both spies in the eyes, trying to detect if they were lying or not. They seemed to be being truthful. Steve put a hand on Peter's tense shoulder.

"Don't worry, Peter. Whatever this is about, we'll make sure nothing happens." Steve said encouragingly.

With that, Clint and Peter both stood up and followed Steve out of the kitchen area.

"Sirs, a quinjet is landing on the helipad area on the rooftop." Jarvis informed them.

"Thank you, Jarvis. We'll be there in a minute." Steve said as he called for the elevator. They all climbed in and started heading upwards.

**I'm sorry to stop it there but I haven't updated in a while and knew I needed to but it's also late and I need sleep.**

**What do you think?**

**There's a random poll on my profile please check it out.**

**I went to a Q&A session with the producers of Spiderman last week, it was amazing, I saw so many clips I was practically crying! Just thought you should know**

**People have asked if this will be based on Winter Soldier or Amazing Spiderman 2. I might add elements but otherwise, no, probably not.**


	14. Chapter 14

Peter would have been in awe of the quinjet if he hadn't been so terrified, even fighting the Lizard hadn't been this nerve wracking. He sat in silence on one of the many seats. Steve sat opposite, thinking of all the reasons Fury might want to talk with Peter. Conversation had died down quickly. It had mainly been asking Peter what Fury might want and Peter mumbling and muttering about not knowing. Steve just knew that if Fury wanted to take Peter away for any reason then he would not stand for it.

Clint, on the other hand, was having a blast. He loved terrifying new recruits and their pilot happened to be one. He sat by the cockpit and picked up every minor detail the man was doing and then criticizing him on it even though he was doing pretty well.

Finally they arrived and Steve put a hand lightly on Peter's shoulder to guide him since the teen didn't believe his legs would walk voluntarily. From what he'd picked up from listening in to conversations, Fury was mean, manipulative and a little bit terrifying. He was also head of a super secret spy organisation and for some reason he wanted to speak to Peter, nothing terrifying about that at all now, is there?

A woman who introduced herself as Agent Hill directed them to Fury, explaining to Steve what he needed to do along the way. She then turned to Clint and told him that she would be the one going through the process of reprimanding him with all the paperwork (who knew there was paperwork to be punished!) but Fury still wanted to talk to him. She didn't talk to Peter.

They entered a large office with a large window and cream, stony walls. Fury was sitting at the only desk in the room. When they came in he leaned against the back of his chair and looked at them all. Hill stood waiting by the door.

"Agent Barton, you have been with SHIELD for many years, you know we need knew staff. Why do you need to terrify them?" Fury asked, his voice slowly rising.

"Well, sir. I believe that the employees who get a little terrified of small attacks and scream like little girls should not be working with a company like SHIELD." Clint explained. His years of training to look emotionless were paying off.

"That is why they have training to join, so they are ready for anything." Fury said.

"Sir, if I might be so bold." Clint cut in. "They were not ready for the arrows."

"Barton, I don't want you to scare off anymore recruits!" Fury ordered angrily. Steve could feel Peter tense up even more beside him. Peter was terrified. This man with an eye patch already had the natural look of _don't mess with me_ but now he was in a bad mood! This could not go well.

Clint was dismissed and Hill followed him out.

"Rogers, we've had people look over your briefing yesterday and a few things don't make sense." Fury said going back to his seat. He looked much calmer now.

"Such as?" Steve questioned.

"Such as, some of our own men and women betrayed us!" Fury stated. "You were also unclear on how you rendezvoused with Agents Romanoff and Barton. If you go to debriefing room six, they'll sort it out."

Fury stared at Steve as if to say, I'm done now, you can go. Steve stayed right where he was next to Peter.

"Sir, what do you want with Peter?" Steve asked.

"I want to talk to him about Doctor Kurt Connors." Fury stated.

Peter wasn't sure whether it was safe to breathe easy again or if he knew about the whole incident with the man.

Steve looked down at Peter and saw recognition to the name on the boys face.

"Do you want me to stay?" Steve asked Peter quietly. Peter wasn't sure. He didn't want to trust Steve with his secret yet and maybe this conversation would lead to it. He also wasn't proud in his involvement with creating the serum that caused Connors to become the lizard. As uncomfortable as sitting with Fury by himself would be, Peter made up his mind.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Peter said in as reassuring voice as he could muster. Steve could still feel the tension in Peter's body and didn't believe him but, with a warning glare to Fury, he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Take a seat Mister Parker." Fury said, motioning to the seat opposite him. Peter slowly sat down.

Fury assessed him and could see he was nervous. It was almost enjoyable to make the kid squirm but he wasn't that evil.

"Mister Parker, it came to our attention that you were assisting Doctor Connors when he created the animal serum. I would like to know how and why?" Fury stated getting straight to the point.

This shocked Peter, he was expecting more of an interrogation with them having a completely wrong point of view on the whole thing. He relaxed a little.

"I found out Connors worked with my father. My uncle had just found my dad's old briefcase and I found some of his research and how he worked for OsCorp. I went to... a tour there and listened to doctor Connors going on about his research and how it was incomplete and then I looked at my father's research and saw that it was the help Connors needed so I took it to him." Peter explained. Fury decided to intervene.

"Did it not occur to you that there was a reason your father had taken the research away and not left it at OsCorp before leaving?" Fury asked.

"Not at the time. Later on, sure, it seemed obvious but no one would tell me about my dad so I thought I might as well talk to the man who worked with him. He seemed to genuinely just want his arm back and to help others so I helped him and learnt from him. I swear to you, I didn't know it would go wrong!" Peter said honestly. Fury looked at Peter as if he was assessing him.

They sat like that for several long, drawn out minutes; Fury assessing Peter and Peter sitting nervously waiting for Fury to call it a bluff. Finally, Fury spoke up.

"Doctor Connors wants to speak with you. He's in a holding facility not far from here. Would you like to see him?" Fury asked. Peter was shocked once again.

"Um, sure. Do you know what he wants?" Peter asked. Fury shook his head.

"He won't tell anyone. Once the interviews were done he went silent although he's been speaking to himself a lot, as if there is someone else in the room with him. He's also been diagnosed as bipolar." Fury explained standing up and walking out of the room. Peter quickly followed, having difficulty not running to keep up with Fury's fast strides.

"He wasn't like that before the serum, maybe it created two of him, he was a different person once he became the lizard." Peter said trying to keep up without giving any of his powers away.

"So you mean that there is Connors and then there's the Lizard both in his brain at the same time?" Fury asked not stopping.

"Yeah, so when he gets angry or whatever he becomes, it's the lizard part becoming dominant and when he's talking to himself he can see the alternate personality before him." Peter explained.

They had gone through many corridors and down the lift. They were now entering a hanger with lots of different flying machines; some helicopters, quinjets, a large plane and even a few vehicles that looked like they could go underwater.

"I want you to talk to Connors and see if you can test your theory." Fury said stopping by a black jeep with a SHIELD logo on it. Fury opened the door to the shot gun seat and motioned for Peter to go in but held the door open once he was seated. A female agent was already in the driver's seat. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with the normal SHIELD uniform of dark blue skin tight one piece. Her back was straight and she was looking straight out the window, ignoring the movement next to her.

"Take him to the underwater prison block 2*" Fury said to the driver. She nodded. Peter looked around to see if he could see Steve. He felt uncomfortable just being shoved in the car and sent off. Fury could see what Peter was doing.

"I'll send Steve over once he's done." Fury said before slamming the door shut.

The drive was uncomfortably quiet. The woman only made small precise movements when driving, never taking her eyes off the road or slacking her back even a little. She made no attempt to communicate with Peter whatsoever.

After half an hour of driving they pulled into a junk yard with an abandoned warehouse and a large gate with the sign PRIVATE PROPERTY on the front. The agent drove up to the gate, rolled down her window and pressed what looked like a wad of gum on the wall. A small square of the wall slid upwards revealing a tiny blue screen. The agent started into the small screen and a little light came out and scanned her left eye.

A green light showed on the blue pad.

"Voice recognition." A robotic voice said.

"Agent Mary Francis." The agent, Mary Francis, said clearly.

The gate slid open with a lot more speed and vigour then Peter thought was possible looking by its age and rustiness. Then again, the look was probably just a front for people going passed.

Agent Francis drove in through the gate and towards the building. The doors of the building lifted like garage doors and they drove in. Francis stopped the car in the middle of the room and turned off the engine. It was a large warehouse with grey walls and grey floors. There was absolutely nothing significant about it. They sat there, car parked, engine off, in pure silence. Then, after about a minute there was a loud BING and a green light showed on the wall in front of them. Peter hadn't even seen the light bulb. Not only that, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the noise came. Agent Francis smirked slightly. The first emotion he sees on her face and it's laughing at him.

"Security check." She explained simply.

The floor below them starts to move down, just enough space for the car, the rest of the floor stays where it is. Peter looks around as they sink into the floor. Once they come to a stop in a pitch black area, Peter heard a click and loads of lights came on. They were in a grey panelled room which looked more like the SHIELD vehicles hangar then an abandoned warehouse.

Peter looked through the skylight of the car and saw a panel, the size of the piece that took them down, cover the whole in the ceiling, well floor, well – oh well. It covered the whole above him that they had just come down through.

An agent walked forwards who seemed to be waiting for him. He opened the door to Peter's side and stood out the way so Peter could climb out.

"This way Mister Parker." The man said once he shut the car door. Peter followed and heard an engine and looked behind to see a heavy duty steel door open so Agent Francis could park. The door shut and bolted several times over behind her. Peter was taken out of that room and into another which had a metal detector for a doorway. Peter didn't beep thankfully. Once inside, Peter was sat at a desk and the agent who opened the car door sat opposite him. He had a sheet of paper in his hand and a pen.

"Mister Parker, I need you to sign this confidentiality form. They state that you are not to talk to anyone other than high ranking SHIELD officials about what you have seen concerning SHIELD and anything you do see after this point. We have the rights to lock you up for the rest of your life if this agreement is breached." The agent explained.

Peter took the sheet of paper and scanned it before finding the SIGN HERE part and scribbling his signature. The agent then took the paper and signed his own name underneath before rolling it up, putting it in a cylinder container and walking to a tube that went through the wall. He took off the lid to the tube and put the cylinder inside that vanished like it had been sucked in by a vacuum. Which, in all honesty, it had been.

Peter was then taken to a lift which went further underground for over a minute at a very fast pace before being led to a room with a table and two chairs, one on either side. All of the furniture had been bolted down. Peter was left alone for another few minutes. He wondered what Steve was doing. Was he on his way or was he still sorting out what happened.

Finally, the door opposite him swung open and two agents escorted Doctor Connors into the room. He looked like he had seen many, many better days.

"Peter, you actually came." Connors said happily. He took the seat opposite Peter and they were left alone but Peter could see the agents outside the room.

"Hi Doctor Connors, how have you been?" Peter asked nervously.

"I've been good, it's not as bad as it looks here." Connors said with a shrug.

"Sir, I was told you wanted to talk to me." Peter said getting straight to the point. As delighted as he was to see Connors unhurt and happy, he still felt uncomfortable here and wanted to go.

"Peter I need a favour of you." Connors said. "I need you to either complete my research, help others get limbs without side effects!"

Peter looked into Connors pleading eyes, he just wanted to help them.

"Sir, I don't know anything further than your research and my fathers." Peter said, confused.

"Ah, but Peter, you're smart, you'll figure it out." Connors said with a fond smile.

"What was the other thing you wanted?" Peter asked.

"I need you to reverse the serum that I used." Connors said, his look turned to one of a man willing to beg.

"But, we already found the reverse." Peter said, he looked around. "Spider-man used it on you to change everyone back."

"No, no, no." Connors said getting increasingly nervous. "It reversed the physical effects but not the psychological ones! No, shut up! I'm speaking to him!"

Peter looked around. Who was Connors talking to?

"Sir, what do you mean?" Peter asked. He looked at Connors but the man wasn't looking at him, he was looking to the left of him.

"The lizard is still there, his personality, it's still here. No, he shouldn't know!" Connors started shouting.

"Doctor Connors, there's no one there." Peter said looking from Connors to where the man was looking to.

"Peter, Peter, please, just look into reversing the psychological ef..." Connors stopped talking and seemed to have frozen.

"Connors?" Peter said. The man didn't respond. He didn't move.

"Sir?" Peter said a bit more urgently. He looked towards the small windows in the doors, unsure if he should call for help. He looked towards the window behind him. No one had moved. Peter then turned back and almost jumped. Connors was moving again but he was – different. He had a wide grin on, he sat more confidently and he kept licking his bottom lip. It was really creepy.

"Hello Peter." Connors drooled.

"I'm guessing I'm not talking to Kurt Connors anymore, am I." Peter said. It was a fact, not a question.

"You always were so bright." The man said in an over complimentary voice.

"Where is Connors?" Peter asked slowly.

"Oh, he's about." The man's grin widened.

"What do you want?" Peter asked. He knew he would be powerless if the man attacked. He was sure there were cameras in the room so he couldn't climb walls or do impressive flips. He didn't have his web fluid and for some reason, Connors was actually scaring him.

"Oh, can't we just talk?" the man shrugged.

"We can, but I doubt that's what you actually want." Peter said. The man chuckled evilly.

"Oh yes, so bright." Connors muttered, still grinning, still licking his bottom lip. He leaned forwards as quickly as a snake goes to bite its prey. He was only inches away from Peter's face. Peter would have jumped if his spidey sense hadn't warned him.

"You're going to help me get out." Connors whispered darkly.

"And why would I do that." Peter said, he was doing an impressive job of hiding his fear.

"Oh Peter." He drooled. "I know so much about you. I know daddy's darkest secrets. I know what he did to you."

Peter was angry and confused now.

"My father did nothing wrong." Peter said, his voice rising.

"Oh yes he did." Connors said quietly. "A little spider wouldn't have come about without a little encouragement."

Pete glared at Connors.

Connors then jumped on Peter, Peter wanted to avoid it but even with his quick reflexes, being stuck on a solid chair and being against a much larger man in a small environment, Peter was pinned.

Connors grabbed his neck and started chocking him. Connors was lying across the table, his feet hooked around his chair so he couldn't be slid off.

"I can tell you his secrets. You can't help Connors, he's gone, gone I tell you." The imposter cackled into Peter's ear. Peter could smell his horrid breath. "The scars on your chest, the ones I gave you. Do they burn? Do they hurt? Do you remember George Stacy, how he died because of you?"

Just then, there was a loud bang as the door flung open, there was shouting and then Peter could breath! Peter gulped at the air and didn't realise someone was trying to talk to him until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"... alright?" Peter looked up and saw Steve kneeling beside him, asking him a question. Worry was surrounding his features. Peter nodded and Steve helped him up.

"Come on, let's go home." Steve said, supporting a shocked Peter. Peter looked around, bewildered and saw three agents restraining Connors.

"You can't hide, Peter." Connors laughed evilly. "I know all about you, I'll find you!"

Steve guided Peter to the car. Peter didn't realise where they were until his door opened and he was looking at the Avengers Tower. Peter didn't remember going through all of the security to get out or any of the drive. He was just glad to be back.

***I made this jail up.**

**What do you think? Was it any good?**

**Random Poll still in place, please have a look.**


End file.
